Because I'm Not Who You're Running From
by fireangel292
Summary: This fanfic will have a little of everything. I am going to experiment with everything and everyone. So currently Peyton and Nathan haven't dated, no one has met Haley, and the whole Peyton Brooke,Lucas triangle has not happened. Brucas is our only couple
1. I'm Not Who You're Running From

Because I'm Not Who You're Running From

Peyton slowly gazed around the room. She was sitting contently on the couch. She stared into her cup looking at her own reflection. She heard the music, and she saw the people, but she still felt alone. And recently the one person she always had was gone. Ever since Brooke and Lucas got together Brooke had been too busy for Peyton. But she couldn't tell Brooke that. She didn't want to sound like a whiny baby. Especially when Peyton knew the real reason she was jealous of her. It wasn't because of Brooke; it was because of Peyton's feelings for Lucas. But she could never tell Brooke about those feelings. It wouldn't be fair to Brooke, no matter how much she loved Lucas.

"P. Sawyer" said a bubbly voice out of nowhere

Peyton quickly popped her head up away from her drink and commanded her attention to Brooke

"B. Davis" she said with only half of Brooke's energy

"You've been riding that couch all night. It's a party Peyton. Now get up and go do something" Brooke insisted as she took a sip from her cup

"Brooke I-" Peyton began quickly

"Hey pretty lady" Lucas said as he grabbed Brooke by the hips and kissed her

Peyton felt a huge lump in her throat as she watched Brooke and Lucas

"Hey boyfriend" Brooke said with a smile after what seemed like forever to Peyton

"Hey Peyton" Lucas said as he hugged Brooke

"Hi Luke" she said as she looked down

"What's wrong" Brooke asked as she left Lucas' hug to go comfort her friend

"Nothing" she said as she looked up with the best smile she could perform

Peyton looked at Lucas

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna go get something out of the car" Peyton said still performing her smile

"Are you sure" Lucas asked looking directly at Peyton

Peyton quickly averted her eyes from Lucas

"Yeah, I am fine. Really I am" she said looking at Brooke

"Okay" Brooke said reluctantly

Peyton smiled one more time to reassure Brooke

Peyton walked quickly down the stairs breathing heavily. At the foot of the stairs she bumps into someone.

"I'm really sorry" Peyton said as she rubbed her head

Peyton looked at the boy across from her. She couldn't move her eyes

"It's cool" said a dark haired muscular boy as he stood up

He stuck out his hand for her

She hesitated but she finally took it and stood up

He smiled. "So you're okay" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said as she fixed her skirt

"You seemed to be in a hurry" he said suspiciously

"Oh- yeah I was um, trying to find the bathroom"

"Okay. Yeah that's upstairs" he said with a smirk

"Right. How do you know this place so well" she said as she changed the subject

"It's my house" he said with a shrug

"You're Nathan Scott" she asked in a different tone

"So you do know who I am" he said still smirking

"No, I just know that you're a jerk" she said as she walked away

"Hey" he yelled as he tried to catch up

He pulled her by the hips

"I saw the way you looked at me" he whispered in her ear

She squirmed to get free

"That was before I knew who you were" she said as she finally broke free

"You still don't know who I am"

"Come on" he said as he held out his hand

"Give me one good reason" she said with her back still facing him

"Because I'm not who you're running from"

She turned to see his hand still outstretched for her

_Brooke and Lucas are slow dancing in a quiet area outside_

Brooke and Lucas are slow dancing outside

"Did Peyton seem a little off to you" Lucas asked

"Is that what you've been thinking about for the past hour" Brooke asked sweetly

"I'm just worried about her. She didn't seem like herself. She wouldn't even look at me. She's acting weird" Lucas said

"Peyton is weird Lucas" Brooke said with a laugh

"Look she said she was fine so she is fine. You're probably reading too much into this. We are all friends. She is your friend too. If something was going on she would tell me. She would tell us" Brooke said reassuringly

"Yeah you're right" he said as he kissed her on the cheek

"I love that about you, you know" she said smiling at him

"What's that" he asked

"I love that you're always worried about your friends and how they are doing. I love that you're so committed to your relationships. I love that you're so caring."

She paused and looked down

"I love you Lucas Scott"

Lucas smiled and kissed her

"And I love you Brooke Davis"


	2. Good Answer

She turned to face him. She examined his hand and looked at him. He was right. She was running. She slowly laid her had in his.

"Come on" he said as he led her outside still hand in hand

"Where are we going?"

He turned and smiled at her. That wasn't the answer she wanted but somehow his smile made her forget the reason for asking the question in the first place. All she could manage to do was smile back.

Nathan stopped right at the foot of the ocean. He smiled at Peyton. He knew that she liked him; he just had to get her to trust him.

"What are we doing here" she asked him curiously

"I just wanted to talk to you" he said as he sat down in the sand

"About what" she asked

"What do you want to know" he asked as he laid back

"Why are you being so nice to me" Peyton asked as she lay on her side with her head propped up by her arm

It was so dark she could barely make out who he was.

"Peyton, I'm really not a jerk. I act like that sure, but I'm not"

Peyton caught herself. She was falling for his act, and she was falling for him. She knew he was a bad guy, why was she even considering that he had changed?

"So that's why you're having sex with a different girl every weekend" she snapped suddenly

"Woah" he interjected

"It's just an act huh" she said defensively

"Yeah kind of like that dark lonely goth act you put on" Nathan said with a smirk

"Hey" she said angrily as she sat up

"I don't put on acts" she said sternly

"I'm not the one who parades around like some basketball god, sleeps with someone new everyday, and thinks that the world revolves around him. I don't put on acts you do" she exclaimed almost in a yelling tone

Nathan belted out a laugh

"What the hell is so funny" she said as she stood up

"You're putting on an act right now" he said with a smile

"What are you talking about?"

"You like me. And you know you like me. So you keep repeating to yourself all the crap people have said about me so that you won't fall for me" he said with a smile

"Face it, its too late. You've already fallen for me" he said as he stood up

Peyton opened her mouth but nothing came out. He was right.

Nathan gently took her by the lower back and kissed her

Peyton's mind was racing. What was she supposed to do? Did she like him? If this was so wrong why did it feel so good? Her knees got weak at the feel of his tongue caressing hers.

Nathan pulled away

"Was I right" he asked smiling

Peyton smiled

"It was a good answer" she whispered

Then she leaned in to kiss him


	3. Just Time to Come Back

"Lucas" said a voice

Lucas turned around to see Jake accompanied by a pretty girl with brunette hair

"Jake" he exclaimed as he went to give his old friend a hug

"I didn't know you were in town"

"Hey Jake. How is Jenny" Brooke asked as she gave Jake a hug

"She is doing great. She is getting so big" Jake said proudly

Jake looked at the brunette girl

"Oh sorry. Guy's this is Haley my girlfriend" Jake said as he hugged her

"Hi" said the brunette girl as she held out her hand

"Brooke" she said as she shook Haley's hand awkwardly

"Nice to meet you Brooke" she said with a smile.

Haley looked at Lucas awaiting his introduction

Brooke looked at Lucas sternly

"And this is my boyfriend Lucas" Brooke said after a moment of silence

"Hi" Haley said with a smile

"Jake where's the bathroom" Haley asked

"Upstairs and to the right" he pointed

"Thanks, I'll be right back. Nice to meet you guys" she said still smiling

"You too" Lucas uttered finally

Brooke looked at Jake with a raised eyebrow

"She's a nice girl. She loves Jenny. She lived in Savannah and now she is transferring to Tree Hill High. She starts tomorrow" Jake explained

"You're moving back" Lucas asked

"Yeah. All my stuff is in the car. Nikki found Jenny and me in Savannah. Plus it was just time to come back" Jake said contently

"Well we are glad you're back" Lucas said with a smile

"Hey babe. I'm back Haley said as she descended from the stairs

"Well sorry guys but we gotta go get Jenny from my friend. We will see you guys at school tomorrow"

"Bye Jake" Lucas said with a wave

"Bye Haley" Brooke added


	4. This Was Fun

"Jake has a girlfriend" Brooke said with a laugh

"Yeah and apparently he's moving back" Lucas said laughing

"I should check on Peyton" Brooke said as she pulled put her cell phone

Peyton was in amazement. She had no clue what was going on. First she was day dreaming about her best friend' boyfriend and now she was making out in the sand with Nathan Scott. They had been there on the beach kissing for at least an hour. It was amazing. They had been there so long and no one had uttered a word. They understood each other. It was like they were having a conversation without words

She laid there on the beach and her mind was racing. But she didn't care. So much was going on around her. She was feeling so much at one time. She could feel the roughness of the sand against her back. And at the same time she felt the softness of Nathan's lips. She had emotions she could not explain. She could feel the coldness of the water against her but at the same time she felt the heat of Nathan on top of her.

For the first time Nathan pulled away. He slowly took off his shirt. Peyton laid there looking at him. She took short quick breaths. Peyton sat up slowly and took off her shirt. It was dark. She couldn't see his face, but she had never felt closer to someone. Peyton slowly lay back in the sand and gently pulled Nathan with her.

Nathan looked differently at Peyton. For the first time he didn't want to just sleep with a girl. He looked at the beautiful blonde as she lay there in her black bra and jean skirt. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her stomach.

Peyton jumped. She felt a vibration in her pocket.

Nathan looked at her smiling

"It's my phone. You're not that good" she said with a laugh.

Nathan laughed

Peyton sat up. "This was fun she" she said with a smile as she kissed him one last time

"It was" Nathan said with a smile

Peyton slipped on her shirt and opened her phone to see a text message from Brooke. She smiled and headed back up to the beach house.


	5. I'm Not Going Anywhere

_Back at Jake's house_

"Your friends seem nice" Haley said as she cheerfully bounced Jenny up and down

"Yeah they are great. I wouldn't change them for the world" Jake said as he prepared Jenny's food

"How long have you known Lucas" she asked while she was still playing with Jenny

"Lucas is like my brother. We grew up together. We were best friends, until Nikki had Jenny and my parents kicked me out. That's basically how I landed in Savannah." Jake explained as he plopped on the couch

"They seemed surprised to see me" she said as she looked up at Jake

"You don't bring many girls home Jake" she asked jokingly as she sat on his lap

"Just the special ones" he laughed as he kissed her

Jake pulled away slowly.

"Haley, why did you move here with me?"

"Because I love you and I love Jenny. It was time to start over. There was nothing left for me in Savannah except you. And when I found out you were leaving, I knew I had to go too. You are an amazing guy, and I'm not going anywhere"

"I love you" Jake said simply with tears in his eyes

"I know. I love you too" She added with a kiss

"We should get you home. It's late and your first day is tomorrow" Jake said in a sad voice

"I guess your right" she said as she sat up slowly

Haley wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and kissed him one last time

"I will see you tomorrow. Love ya Jake" she said as she kissed Jenny

"I love you too" Jake added sincerely


	6. Just A Guy

_On the Beach_

"Where the hell could she be?" Brooke said in a frustrated voice as she redialed Peyton's number for the millionth time

"I'm sure she is fine" Lucas said in a comforting voice

Brooke took a deep breath

"I should have known she wasn't really okay" she said as she finally closed her cell phone

"Do you want me to go look for her" Lucas asked

"No. I think maybe she doesn't want to be found" Brooke said in a confused voice

"Brooke" a voice called from behind

Brooke turned around to see Peyton. She had sand in her hair, her skirt was sideways, and she was very wet.

Brooke looked at her questionably with a raised eyebrow

"What" Peyton asked as her smile faded away and she felt self conscious for the first time

Lucas looked at Brooke, who was still trying to understand Peyton's appearance. Then he glanced at Peyton who looked horrible. After a moment of silence, he decided to utter something.

"Are you okay" he asked still looking at her appearance

"I'm fine" Peyton said as he smile reappeared

"Okay, let me rephrase that" he said almost laughing

"What the hell happened to you" he asked seriously

Peyton looked down at herself. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato. She quickly dusted the sand from her hair and fixed her skirt. Then she looked guiltily at Brooke and Lucas.

"Nothing" she said quickly

Brooke stared at Peyton. She knew when she was lying. Brooke crossed her arms and gave Peyton a look.

"I'm gonna go" Peyton uttered as she tried to avoid Brooke's piercing look

"Bye" Peyton said awkwardly with a wave

"I _will_ see you at school P. Sawyer" Brooke said almost as if it was a warning

"Bye Brooke" Peyton said with a smile

"I'll be right back" Brooke said with a smirk

Brooke glanced at Lucas. She smiled and then ran outside to follow Peyton.

"Peyton" Brooke called just as Peyton was opening her car door

Peyton looked up with a smile.

"I knew that was too easy" Peyton said with a smile

"Spill it" Brooke said with her arms crossed

"I met someone" Peyton admitted as she threw her hands in the air

"Who" Brooke exclaimed as she clapped her hands and performed a big smile

"Just a guy. Look I promise I will tell you tomorrow but I am just really tired" Peyton said sincerely

"Alright, but tomorrow I want details Sawyer" Brooke said with a laugh as she headed back inside the beach house


	7. Don't Push Me

_The Next Day at School_

Brooke yawned as she sat at her desk and played with her hair. The teacher was rambling on about some dead poet. She sighed as she looked around for Peyton. It was second period and she hadn't seen her all day. She had to know who she hooked up with last night. Plus literature class was much more boring without Peyton.

She stared across the room at Lucas who actually looked interested in whatever it was the teacher was talking about. Suddenly Brooke noticed Peyton creeping through the door.

"Ms. Sawyer, we are very thankful that you decided to grace us with your presence today" Mr. West said sarcastically as he continued jotting notes on the blackboard

"Hi" Peyton said quietly as she tip toed to her seat

"So as I was explaining you will partner up into groups of two to do a project on a famous poet in a particular time period. You will have to describe their writing style in one word- and then elaborate on your opinion in a three page essay" he stated flatly

"I've got my word-losers" Nathan joked as he high fived the student next to him

"So you're saying all poets are losers" Lucas interjected

"Basically" Nathan said with a laugh without turning around to acknowledge Lucas or his comment

"You couldn't do poetry if you tried" Lucas added

"Poets are losers who have nothing better to do with their lives. It doesn't take a lot of brains to sit around and complain about their lives with no intention on trying to make it any better" Nathan argued as he turned to face Lucas

Lucas looked at Nathan in fury. The two never got along and the recent news that they were long lost brothers did not help. Nathan knew that Lucas was a poet and that he loved poetry. It made Lucas' blood boil that Nathan would insult his future profession like this. But at the same time it didn't surprise him, after all it was Nathan. Nathan Scott.

"I mean that's all you do right Lucas. You just sit around and bitch about how your life sucks" Nathan asked with a smirk

"That's enough Mr. Scott" Mr. West finally interjected

"Don't push me Nathan" Lucas said as if it were a warning

"Lucas" Mr. West cut in again

Nathan got up from his seat and walked directly in front of Lucas' desk

"Or what, are you gonna write a poem about me" Nathan threatened

Lucas stood up quickly. He couldn't take it any longer. He _wouldn't_ take it any longer. Nathan had been challenging him all year. He tightened his fist and punched Nathan in the face.

"Lucas stop" Brooke said as she stood up from her desk

Nathan quickly retaliated by hitting Lucas in the jaw

"Nathan stop it" Peyton added as she quickly found herself in Brooke's position

Mr. West quickly emerged from behind the desk and cautiously stood between Nathan and Lucas

"Both of you stop it NOW" he demanded

Lucas stared angrily at Nathan. He was taking short quick breaths and his fist was in the air ready to strike again. But he looked at Mr. West and slowly lowered it.

Brooke looked curiously at Peyton. Why would she of all people tell Nathan to stop? Unless…..no not Peyton. She was smarter than that. Wasn't she?

"Since you two have such varying intrest about what poetry is and what it is not, I think you would be great partners" Mr. West announced


	8. Tell Me I'm Crazy

The schoolbell rang.

Brooke watched Peyton quickly run over to Nathan whose nose was bleeding.

Brooke walked over to Lucas whose lip was swollen and bleeding.

"Lets go to nurse" Brooke insisted as she led Lucas there by the arm

Peyton watched Brooke leave the class with Lucas.

"Are you okay" Peyton asked caringly as she tried to stop his nose from bleeding

"I'm fine" Nathan yelled as he pushed Peyton off of him and left the room

Peyton looked in the doorway and noticed Brooke coming in. She looked at Brooke and then quickly jogged into the hallway. Brooke grabbed her books and quickly followed Peyton.

"Peyton" she yelled angrily

Peyton began to walk faster as if she didn't hear Brooke's angry calls.

Brooke ran to catch up to her. She placed hear hand firmly on Peyton's arm and turned her around.

"Peyton" she yelled for the last time

Peyton looked at Brooke. She looked very angry.

"Tell me I am crazy. Tell me I am insane and that you would never possibly do anything this stupid. Did you hook up with Nathan Scott" Brooke demanded

Peyton looked at Brooke. "We just made out-nothing else" Peyton finally admitted

Brooke threw her hand up.

"Keep it Peyton. I can't believe you would do that. After what he did to Lucas all year. And on top of that you defended Nathan over Lucas" Brooke yelled

"Brooke I-"Peyton tried to interject

"No Peyton. You didn't even come to check on Lucas. He's supposed to be your best friend and you left him for that jerk. You didn't even care what happened to Lucas" Brooke continued in the same angry tone

"I thought you were better than this" Brooke said sadly as she turned and walked away

"Brooke" Peyton called

Brooke stopped in her tracks. She turned around to face Peyton

"You know what Peyton; I'm going to go check on Lucas. Why don't you see how Nathan's doing" she said as she turned and continued walking down the hall


	9. Pain

Brooke stormed down the hall. She felt the tears coming. They felt like searing bolts of memories that where about to come bursting out of her. She had come down hard on Peyton, not because of what she did but because of her own experience with Nathan. She looked desperately for the nearest bathroom. Brooke quickly pushed the door open and ran to the sink. She looked in the mirror. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her face was red. She was crying out of anger and sadness. She had tried so hard to forget that horrible day years ago. No one else new what happened and she wanted to keep it that way. It was a painful secret that would forever lie between her and Nathan. She knew how Peyton felt, she felt the same way a long time ago. There was a time where she loved Nathan, but now she hated him. And the news that he was Lucas' brother did not help accommodate her pain. And after all that happened that year, Nathan brushed her off like he never knew her.

The pain she felt that year was worse thing she had ever endured. Her life was changed that day. The day when she needed him most, he left. Brooke thought back to that day:

"_I never really loved you" he told her after Brooke had told him the news_

"_Nathan please, you don't mean that. I need you now more than ever" she told him_

"_I just wanted to fuck you. I never loved you and I never will. You're a slut Brooke Davis. You are now and you always will be. You mean nothing to me" he told her coldly as he walked out the door_

Brooke remembered that day all too well. She cried that day for hours. She had never felt so low, so meaningless, and so helpless. The questions began to haunt her again. How could he possibly say those things after what they shared? How could he say something like that to her?

"_Nathan"! She remembered screaming out in desperation for him to stay_

How could he leave me in my darkest hour? And to this day, does he even know the pain that he causes me?

"_Nathan please don't leave" she remembered screaming_

Does he know how hard it is for me to see him everyday? Does he care?

"_Nathan"! She remembered yelling as he drove off and left her in the rain_

Brooke took a deep breath. I am done crying she told herself. She slowly wiped her tears away and grabbed her books. She looked in the mirror one last time.

"No more Nathan, no more" Brooke said aloud as she left the bathroom


	10. Intentions

Peyton took a deep sigh. She looked down the hall and spotted Nathan. She quickly jogged down the hall to his locker.

"Hey Nate" Peyton said casually as she tried to forget his actions earlier.

"Hi" he said without looking at her

"Are you okay" Peyton uttered nervously

"I'm fine and I'm sorry" Nathan said with a sigh

"It's cool" she said with a smile

Nathan laughed. He looked at Peyton and slowly took her by the hips and kissed her. Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowly took her hands and played with his hair. Peyton opened her eyes and quickly pulled away from Nathan. She put her hand in her hair nervously.

"Hey Brooke" she said nervously

Nathan turned around and looked at Brooke blankly.

Brooke stared in amazement at Peyton. Then she looked at Nathan. She looked down at her feet in disappointment. Brooke slowly shook her head.

"Brooke I" Peyton began to explain out of the silence

"I'm not here to talk to you" Brooke said flatly

"I want to talk to Nathan" she said looking at him

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go to class" she said awkwardly as she headed down the hall

"What's up Brooke" Nathan asked casually

Brooke scoffed

"Okay let's cut to the chase, what the hell are you doing with Peyton" she asked flatly

"What do you mean what am I doing with her" he asked with a smile

"Cut the bullshit Nathan, I know you."

"If you're going to hurt Peyton, just leave her alone"

"Maybe I've changed" he said with a laugh

"Didn't you hear me I said I know you"

"You've had a goal behind every girl you've ever dated"

"I didn't with you"

"Go to hell"

"I meant that in a good way" he said in a seemingly serious voice

"You left me as soon as I told you" she said in a whisper

"Look you dropped that load of shit on me I was a freshman. Do you know what I had to go through"

"What about what I went through? I have to wake up everyday and live with the fact that I-"

Brooke took a deep breath.

"Look this isn't about me. If your intentions with Peyton are bad please just leave her alone"

She slowly turned and walked to class


	11. Opposite Directions

WARNING: Mild language in this chapter.

_At Lunch_

Brooke stared at the unknown substance on her plate.

"Are we actually supposed to eat this" Brooke asked Lucas with a laugh

"If I can't name it I don't eat it" he said as he plopped down at the table next to her

Brooke laughed. She glanced up and noticed Haley wondering around in a daze.

"Haley" Brooke called

Haley turned to look at Brooke. A big smile came over her face when she recognized Brooke. She quickly jogged to their table.

"Hey Haley, where is Jake" Brooke asked

"Well it turns out we have different lunch periods" she said as she dropped a mountain of books on the table and sat down.

"Hey Haley" Lucas said with confidence

"He speaks" Haley joked with a smile

"Yeah um I'm sorry about yesterday. I was kind of caught off guard" Lucas said with a smile

"It's okay" Haley said with a smile

"You're taking AP Calculus" Brooke asked in shock

"Yeah I suck at sports and basically everything else so I figured I should be good at something- so I picked school" Haley answered

"Wow that's amazing. Math and I do not get along" Brooke said with a laugh

"Yeah a lot of people are like that. I used to tutor at my old school"

Lucas looked at the beautiful brunette across from him. Jake had good taste. She was bubbly and beautiful. And she always had a smile on her face. She had a uniqueness about her that startled him. He wanted to get to know her better.

Haley noticed Lucas staring at her. She responded with a bigger smile. She suddenly lost all interest in her conversation with Brooke. Lucas was cute.

"_Lucas is like a brother to me" she remembered Jake saying_

Suddenly Haley caught herself. Her smile faded quickly and she returned her attention to Brooke. She couldn't like Lucas. She had just moved here for Jake. And besides, Lucas was Brooke's boyfriend. She couldn't do that to Brooke after she had been so nice and inviting to her.

Lucas noticed himself staring when he saw her smile fade. He quickly averted his eyes. "What's wrong with me" he thought. I'm in love with Brooke. I barely know this girl, and not to mention its Jake's girlfriend. I couldn't do that Jake. "He's been nothing but a brother to me" he thought.

"Wow. So you're like a tutorgirl" Brooke said with a wink

"You could say that" Haley admitted with a smile

"So how is your first day at Tree Hill High going"? Lucas asked

"I love it. And the best part is being with Jake" Haley smiled

"That's great" Lucas nodded

"Have you seen Peyton"? Lucas asked

"Uh" Brooke said with a sigh

"I haven't seen her since Lit. class" Lucas added

"Yeah I saw her. She'll be around after school" Brooke said as she played with her food

"Hey guys" said a voice from behind

Brooke turned around to see Mouth

"Mouth" she exclaimed as she gave him a hug

"Hey man" Lucas added

"So what have I missed" Mouth asked as he took a seat

"Mouth this is Haley, Haley this is Mouth. Haley is Jake's girlfriend" Brooke interjected

"Hey" Mouth said with a handshake

"Mouth I've heard a lot about you" Haley said with her usual smile

"Good things I hope" he added

"Nothing but" Haley answered

"Room for one more" Peyton asked

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yeah a spot just opened up" she responded as she stood up and left the table

"Brooke" Peyton called as she followed her

Brooke ignored her calls and kept walking

"I'm sorry" Peyton said as she threw up her hands

"You still don't get it. Don't apologize to me, I'm not the one you stabbed in the back" Brooke said flatly

"I was in a tough spot" Peyton responded

"You shouldn't have to think about it. What's so tough? Its Nathan or Lucas" she said plainly

"No Brooke it's your best friend or your boyfriend" Peyton responded defensively

"You should know; you've been in that spot once or twice" Peyton said defensively

"What the hell does that mean" Brooke asked sarcastically

"It means maybe I not the only one who made the wrong choice" Peyton snapped back

Brooke looked angrily at Peyton. Peyton returned the feeling as she looked at Brooke. At almost the same time they turned and walked in opposite directions.

Hey people! I hope you are enjoying the story.Recently I have been updating daily. But tomorrow (4/19/07) I am headed out of town. I am taking my laptop with me to keep writing, but I will not have internet access. So after tomorrow** I will not be updating until Saturday (4/21) evening**. So **on Saturday you can keep an eye out for a couple of new chapters**. Thanks!


	12. Brutal Honesty

WARNING: There is mild language in this chapter.

_At Lucas' house after school_

Peyton stood awkwardly in the driveway. She looked at the front door and took a deep sigh. She hated arguing with Brooke. And in her heart, she knew Brooke was right. She had to apologize to Lucas, but not to Brooke.

Peyton slowly approached the front door. She gradually lifted her hand and knocked quietly on the door. She secretly hoped no one would answer.

Lucas slowly opened the door.

"Hey Peyton" he said with a smile

"Hey Luke. Can I come in" she asked awkwardly

"Sure" he responded as he opened the door to invite her in

Peyton walked in quickly and sat on his couch. Lucas followed her slowly.

"Look Luke I" Peyton began to explain

"Lucas I got some ice for your-" Brooke began as she entered the room

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Peyton on the couch.

"What do you want" Brooke asked flatly

"Don't worry Brooke; I have no desire to talk to you. I'm here to talk to Lucas" Peyton said as she copied Brooke's tone

Lucas looked at Peyton, then at Brooke. He had no idea what was going on. He hadn't heard their argument earlier that day.

"If your not here to apologize just leave" Brooke responded

"What's going on" Lucas asked cluelessly

"I'm not here to give you anything. Because I don't owe you anything Brooke" Peyton argued ignoring Lucas' question and stood up

"Hey don't get mad at me I'm not the one who fucks a guy and then stabs my best friend in the back" Brooke replied defensively

"No you just fuck the guy" Peyton said with a smile

"Woah" Lucas said as he stood up and raised his hands

"You actually think he cares about you? He just wants to get in your pants and then he is going to forget all about you" Brooke said angrily

"Brooke" Lucas scolded

"You would know all about being in peoples pants wouldn't you" Peyton asked angrily

"Peyton" Lucas scolded again

"Peyton I would suggest you leave before you get hurt" Brooke said seriously

"And I would suggest you butt the hell out because this is between me and Lucas" Peyton responded

"Stop" Lucas yelled

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on" Lucas asked in a frustrated tone

"Peyton just forgot who are friends are once she got a little action from your brother" Brooke said with a smile

"You and Nathan" Lucas asked with a smirk

"I didn't do anything to you Brooke. Why the hell does this bother you so much?" Peyton asked

"You and Nathan" Lucas repeated in disbelief

"He's supposed to be your best friend. He's my best friend first and my boyfriend second" Brooke answered

"Like you've never picked Lucas over me" Peyton asked sarcastically

"I don't know what's going on with you. I have always been here for you" Brooke began

"Exactly, you don't know what's going on with me. I understand Lucas is important to you but you left me in the god damn cold Brooke. So forgive me if for once I made a decision for me" Peyton said angrily

"Don't try it Peyton. You pushed me away. You walk around and talk about sad your life is. And then you have the nerve to complain that no one was there for you. I can't do anything to help you unless you let me in" Brooke responded

"Peyton we are here for you" Lucas reassured her

"I let you in last year and you left Brooke" Peyton responded

"Peyton a lot happened that year. After the summer of freshman year I had to leave with my dad he got a new job in California. What did you want me to do" Brooke asked

"I spent the entire 10th grade without my best friend. Was it impossible to pick up a phone?" Peyton asked sarcastically

"Phones work both ways Peyton" Brooke responded

"Lucas I am sorry that I didn't check on you or defend you during the fight with Nathan" Peyton said calmly

"That's what this is all about" Lucas asked

"That's just how it started" Peyton responded as she began to walk away

"You're pushing me away now Peyton" Brooke said

"Okay Brooke, you want me to let you in? Then be honest with me Brooke. Where were you all during the tenth grade?" Peyton asked

"I told you my dad got a new job" Brooke responded

"I sent you letters for months. I never got a response so I went to visit you at the address you gave me. I saved my money for months. And when I got there I found out it was an address to a church. I knew it had to be a mistake so I called your mom. And she told me there was no new job and that you moved to New York. Your dad was working from home" Peyton responded

"Okay Peyton I'm sorry but you have to understand what I was going through that year"

"How can I understand if you won't tell me Brooke" Peyton responded flatly

Brooke looked at the floor

"Just tell me the truth Brooke" Peyton said calmly

"It's complicated Peyton" Brooke answered hesitantly

"Who's pushing who away now" Peyton asked as she walked out the door


	13. The Truth Must Come Out

Brooke looked at Lucas sadly.

"Brooke what's going on" Lucas asked in a concerned voice

"Lucas I promise I will tell you someday but I can't right now" Brooke said as she began to cry

"Brooke you're scaring me. What's going on" Lucas asked

"Lucas right now I just need you to trust me" Brooke responded as she wiped her eyes

"Brooke you're scaring me"

"Lucas I have to go. I'll explain later" she said as she grabbed her purse.

Brooke hurried out the door. Her tears hit her shirt like bullets. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. She had to tell them. She had to talk to them.

Brooke sat in her car. She put the key in the ignition and drove off quickly. She didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she had to talk to Nathan.

Brooke quickly pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello" Nathan answered after a few rings

"Nathan" Brooke answered quickly

"Brooke"?

"Nathan I need to talk to you in person" Brooke said as he tried to hide the fact that she was crying

"Brooke can it wait I have a date with Peyton in like 10 minutes" Nathan responded

"Nathan it's really important. Please I need to talk to you" Brooke pleaded

"Okay" Nathan finally surrendered

"I will meet you at the River court in 10 minutes" he responded with a sigh

"Thank you" Brooke said in a relieved tone

"Oh and Nathan, don't tell Peyton" Brooke asked

"Okay" Nathan said in a confused voice.

Brooke closed her phone and took a deep breath.

_At Nathan's House_

Nathan scrolled down his phonebook to find Peyton's number. He hesitantly pressed the call Peyton.

"Hey you" Peyton answered in a happy voice

"Hey" Nathan responded with half as much joy

"What's wrong"? Peyton asked

"Look Peyton I am really sorry but I have to break our date tonight" Nathan responded quickly

"Oh okay" Peyton responded sadly

"I'm sorry Peyton. I gotta go help my mom with something" Nathan lied

Peyton was silent on the other end

"Are you okay" he asked

"I'm fine. It's okay" she responded

"Peyton I really do like you. And I definitely want to go out with you sometime"

"Thanks Nathan" Peyton responded

"Bye" he answered

"Bye" she answered as she hung up

_At Peyton's House_

Peyton dropped her phone on her bed. She looked in the mirror at the outfit she had laid out for their date.

"Oh well" she said flatly

She walked slowly to her bed and plopped down on it. She picked up her phone and scrolled down to Lucas' number.

"Hello" he answered

"Hey Luke. Do you want to get out" she responded

"That sounds really good right about now" Lucas said

"Rivercourt 10 minutes"? She offered

"See you there" He responded as he hung up

_At the Rivercourt_

Nathan sat on the bench. He looked at his watch anxiously. Brooke sounded really upset. What could have been so wrong? He looked and saw Brooke's car approaching.

Brooke slowly got out of her car. She walked over to the bench where Nathan was sitting.

"Hey" she uttered casually as she sat down on the bench next to him

"What's up Brooke" he asked in an annoyed voice

"Nathan we can't keep avoiding this" Brooke said flatly

"Brooke it's over just let it go" he answered plainly

"I can't let that go Nathan. I wanted to work it out with you" Brooke said as she began to cry

"You left for a year" he answered defensively

"What did you want me to do"? She answered angrily

"We were 15 Brooke" Nathan responded

Brooke took a deep breath.

"Peyton found out that I lied about why I left that year" Brooke answered

_At Peyton's House_

Lucas knocked quickly on Peyton's door.

"Hey" he answered casually

"Hey I thought we were meeting at the rivercourt" she answered as she closed her door behind her

"Yeah I thought we'd walk over together. It takes like two minutes" Lucas responded with a laugh

Peyton smiled. They both began to walk toward the rivercourt.

_At the Rivercourt_

"Did you tell her" Nathan asked in a concerned voice

"No" Brooke responded

"Well you can't tell her or Lucas" he responded

"Nathan I can't hide this anymore. Not from the two people I love the most" Brooke responded sadly

"You realize that Lucas will probably break up with you" Nathan pointed out

"And you know Peyton will probably break up with you" Brooke said through her tears

"Brooke I wasn't here for you but I am now" Nathan said as he stood

"Thank you" she said as she hugged him

Brooke had longed for this feeling for a long time. She had wondered for the longest what it would feel like to have his arms around her. And know she knew.

Lucas and Peyton suddenly approached the rivercourt. Brooke saw Peyton in the corner of her eye. She quickly pulled away from Nathan's hug.

Peyton looked at Nathan and then at Brooke.

"What the hell is going on" Peyton asked flatly

"Nathan you lied and broke our date to meet here with Brooke" Peyton asked

"Brooke what's going on" Lucas asked her plainly

Brooke felt her heart beating. It was as hard and heavy as a brick. Her tears burned her skin as they slid down her face. She knew that she was about to lose the two people in the world she loved the most after she told them the news.

"I have something to tell you" Brooke uttered through her tears


	14. I'm Here

**_Warning: Mild language in this chapter_**

Brooke looked at the ground. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

"Brooke just tell me" Peyton said calmly

Lucas looked at Brooke curiously

"Okay" Brooke began as she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes

"Nathan and I went out during ninth grade year" Brooke uttered quickly

Nathan looked at Lucas timidly to check his reaction. Lucas looked at Nathan blankly.

"You dated Nathan" He said calmly

"That's it"? He asked in a relieved voice

Peyton crossed her arms. She gave Brooke a fierce look. Peyton knew that there was more to the story.

"There is more Lucas. Unfortunately there is a lot more" Brooke said with a sob

"Brooke and I got real close that summer" Nathan interjected

"He was my first" Brooke admitted

Brooke looked down at the ground. She felt her heart beating dangerously hard. She placed her hand on her chest.

"I got pregnant over the summer. I didn't want anyone to know so I left for a year" Brooke uttered out through her tears

"She got an abortion" Nathan added

Peyton dropped her arms. She cuffed her hand over her mouth.

"You had a baby with my brother" Lucas said in disbelief

"How could you not tell me this" Peyton yelled

"Peyton" Brooke began as she placed her hand on Peyton's arm

Peyton looked angrily at Brooke. She was breathing quickly and heavily. She quickly slapped Brooke's hand off of her arm

"Don't touch me"! Peyton responded. Her face shook with rage as she spoke to Brooke

Peyton raised her hands and slowly backed away from Brooke.

"She got an abortion" Nathan reinforced

"Not exactly" Brooke added

"What do you mean not exactly" Nathan asked curiously

"Our son is alive. Nathan is with my Grandmother in California" Brooke confessed still crying

"Brooke"! Nathan yelled

"I couldn't do it Nathan. I couldn't kill our son" Brooke said as she was holding her stomach in pain from her tears

"Where you ever going to tell me" Lucas yelled

"Lucas I" Brooke began

"Is there anyone in this town you haven't slept with" Peyton asked in anger

"Peyton" Lucas scolded

"Are you actually going to defend her" Peyton asked

"Don't say anything you'll regret" Lucas said sensibly

"She just told me she has a kid with my boyfriend I think I can say whatever the fuck I want" Peyton snapped

Brooke was holding her stomach. She was hunched over with her face hidden. All you could hear were her sobs. Her pain wrenching sobs. She managed to look up at Peyton. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears. And the pain on her face was so real that you felt it in your very soul.

"Peyton I am so sorry" Brooke said with all her might

"Peyton" Nathan began

"And you, you left her? And you were going to continue to go out with me after you knocked up my best friend"? Peyton yelled with anger

Nathan looked down at the ground.

"She was just trying to be honest Peyton" Nathan added

"Okay you want honesty. One day I will forgive you for this. But for now stay the fuck away from me. Both of you" Peyton said sincerely as she stormed away from the Rivercourt

"Brooke I love you" Lucas began

"But this was low. Really low. If you need me as a friend I'm here. But we can't go out anymore. Ever" He said calmly

Lucas turned slowly and began to walk away.

"You told me you got an abortion" Nathan uttered

"Nathan I couldn't kill our son" Brooke said through her tears.

"Didn't you think it was important for me to know I had a kid" he responded angrily

Brooke slowly dropped down onto the concrete. She breathed a long heavy sigh.

She looked up at Nathan

Nathan looked at Brooke. He could feel her pain. And he knew now more than ever she needed him. Nathan slowly sat down on the concrete beside her. He pulled her tight and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm here" he said calmly

"I'm here"


	15. Forgiveness Takes Time

_A few hours later_

Lucas knocked on Peyton's door. She had taken the news pretty hard.

"Peyton" he called through the door

There was no answer

He slowly turned the doorknob. Lucas peered around the corner. All the lights were off and it was quiet. But Peyton's car was out front.

"Peyton"? He called again this time with a little more anxiety in his voice

Lucas walked upstairs to Peyton's room. The door was closer but he heard music. Lucas opened the door slowly.

There was Peyton. She was on the floor accompanied by three bottles of vodka. A fourth gripped tightly in her hand. Her shirt was wet from her tears. And her eyes were as red as blood. The room was completely dark; except for one candle she lit earlier. Peyton looked up at Lucas.

Lucas looked critically at Peyton. He has never seen her so vulnerable. She looked as if she had lost all hope.

"She is my best friend Luke" Peyton as tears streamed down her face

Lucas stooped down to her level.

"Hand me the drink Peyton" Lucas said as he held out his hand

Peyton reluctantly handed him the bottle.

"Lucas I'm an asshole" Peyton said as she wiped her tears for the first time

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucas, Brooke is strong. Incredibly strong. All this crap I talked about honesty and she stepped out and told me the truth and I jump her throat" Peyton said angrily

"It was big news Peyton"

"Lucas she needs someone. I don't trust Nathan and I can't pretend like I forgive her before I really do. That will only make things worse. I need you to be there for her Luke"

"Peyton I can't-"Lucas began

"She loves you. If she didn't love you she wouldn't have told you" Peyton said sincerely

"I'm not asking you to lie Lucas. I'm just asking you to be there for her as a friend"

"Peyton-"

"Please. Luke please. I'm angrier with myself than I am with her. I can't pretend like everything is okay until it really is. It's going to take me a while to forgive myself and her"

"I don't know if I can" Lucas

"She's been through enough. Any punishment that I could try to pile on to what she has already been through would be-"

Peyton stopped

"Luke please. Just be her friend. She needs friends" Peyton said as she stood

"Okay" he submitted

"Are you going to be okay"? He asked

"I'm fine" Peyton answered

"You're sure" he questioned

"I just want to be alone" she answered

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow" he replied hesitantly

"Okay" Peyton managed to answer

Lucas slowly closed the door.

Peyton sat on the floor. She looked over at the bottle Lucas took from her. She picked it up and took a drink.


	16. I'm Going to Try

_At the Rivercourt_

Brooke remained on the concrete wrapped tightly in Nathan's arms.

"They hate me Nathan" Brooke said with a sob

"They don't hate you, they just need time" Nathan responded as he tried to make the best of what he knew was a horrible situation.

"You named our son after me" he asked curiously

"Yup, Nathan Scott Jr."

Nathan smiled.

"He's a beautiful baby Nathan"

Lucas approached the Rivercourt.

"Hey" Lucas said casually as he stood with his hands in his pockets nervously

"Lucas-" Brooke said with a gasp as she left Nathan's embrace and stood

"Left me finish Brooke" Lucas responded quickly

"Even though I don't feel like it now, I appreciate you telling me" he uttered finally

"I'm going to try Brooke. But to be perfectly honest, it's going to be a long road"

"Okay" Brooke said happily

Nathan looked at Brooke. Lucas always was able to make her happy.

Lucas looked at her happiness. Then he glanced at Nathan. Finally he looked down at his feet. He looked at Brooke blankly, then turned and walked away.

"He's going to try" Brooke said happily

"That's great Brooke" Nathan said in a disappointed voice

"What's wrong Nathan? Now we can get what we really wanted, maybe Lucas and I still have a chance" Brooke said as she grew more and more excited

Nathan nodded and looked down

"And you and Peyton might have a chance" Brooke said as she remember Nathan's feelings

"Have you seen Peyton Brooke" Nathan asked

"Well no but-" Brooke began hopefully

"Exactly. No" Nathan responded angrily as he stood

"Nathan what's wrong with you"

"I don't want a chance with Peyton Brooke" he responded in the same tone

"Nathan"

"I'll come by your house later. I'm going for a walk" he responded as he stood and walked away


	17. Why?

Nathan took off quickly away from the Rivercourt. He felt the tears coming. He didn't want to cry in front of Brooke. He couldn't. He wouldn't. But there was so much more to the story than what she knew.

He loved Brooke. Nathan loved Brooke since 9th grade. But she never paid him any attention. And the one summer she did was 9th grade year. They had a great summer. They were each others firsts. Everything was perfect. Until she left.

When Brooke left that year, Nathan had no idea why. She left him with nothing. No note. No phone number. No e-mail. No explanation. Nothing. At the beginning of 10th grade year, he was hopeful Brooke would come back. After all she said "I love you" too. By the middle of the year I was depressed. I missed her. And it hurt because it felt like she didn't care at all. So I did stupid things. You know the stupid things people do when they are depressed. I slept around. I got drunk all the time. I treated everyone like I didn't care. I changed my whole persona. All because when she got back, I wanted her to hurt like I had hurt. I wanted her to cry herself to sleep like I did. I wanted her to wait for the phone to ring all day like I did.

"Ugh"! Nathan yelled aloud in frustration as he kicked a tree.

Why couldn't she just love me? Why couldn't she just tell me the truth? And when she finally did come back, I had been stupid for so long there was no going back. He dreamed about marrying her. He loved her. And when she came back at the beginning of 11th grade, she had a new love. Lucas Scott. I thought the last name was a coincidence. But it wasn't. My ass of a father got another woman pregnant. So come to find out, Brooke who was my love, had a new love, my brother. I have never experienced pain like I did when I watched them go out. I hated Lucas. With a vengeance. He had everything I always wanted; a real family, good friends, and the girl of his dreams. She broke my heart in half. So I did more stupid things. Because of my pain. Peyton was just a ploy. Brooke had hurt me, so he wanted to hurt her through Peyton.

And now the news came out that she was pregnant. He was excited. Happy. He knew now that they would finally have their chance together. She had to love him now. They had a child. But no. Apparently she didn't. Because even though she had a child, she still loved Lucas!!!

Nathan was breathing heavily. He kicked trees and yelled in frustration.

"Why"? he yelled as tears streamed down his face

He sank down and knelt by a tree

"Why"? he cried


	18. Only in Tree Hill

Peyton stumbled to stand up. She had never been this drunk before. She was buzzed before Lucas left, but now, four bottles later, she was lit. She had drunk everything in her house and she was in search for more. Maybe if she was so drunk that she couldn't remember tonight, she wouldn't remember the horrible news.

"I need more beer" she slurred aloud as she slipped up the stairs

Peyton laughed aloud as she fell on her back coming up the stairs.

She stumbled to stand up as she entered her room. Peyton grabbed her keys off the desk.

"More beer" she said with a laugh as she jangled her keys

She quickly descended down the stairs. She suddenly slipped on the last step.

"Woops" she yelled with a laugh as she fell

She stood up slowly and sang "Gotta go get more beer, more beer" as she exited her front door.

Peyton opened her car door. She stuck her key in the ignition and turned it quickly. She blasted her rock music as much as her car would allow.

_At the Rivercourt_

Brooke stared in the direction that Nathan stormed off in. So much had happened in one night. But she wished she could talk to Peyton.

Just then Brooke saw Nathan approaching. His hands were in his pockets and he looked like he had been crying.

"Hey" he uttered finally

"Hi" Brooke responded

"Look I need to know something. But don't answer tonight" Nathan said

"Okay"

"We have a kid. Um. But I need to know if you want us to work or not" Nathan uttured slowly

"Us"? Brooke asked curiously

"You, me, and our son. I need to know what you want. If you want us to be a family or if you just said all of this to clear your conscience" Nathan responded

"Nathan I-" Brooke began

"Don't answer tonight. Please, think about it"

Brooke looked at Nathan. He was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Okay" Brooke responded some time later

_In Peyton's Car_

Peyton pulled out of her driveway quickly. She sped out into the street. She began to bob her head to her current rock song.

_At the Rivercourt_

"Nathan, I really am sorry" Brooke said sincerely

"It's okay Brooke. This time is going to be different. I'm here now" he answered sincerely

"That means a lot to me Nathan"

_In Peyton's Car_

She picked up her I-pod to change the song. When she glanced up she noticed that she ran straight through a red light. A car was coming from the right. Suddenly the car crashed directly into Peyton. Her car swerved and turned around twice until finally she hit a telephone pole in a ditch on the side of the road.

_At the Rivercourt_

"Oh my God"! Brooke exclaimed when she saw the car roll into the ditch

"What"? Nathan asked

"That looks like Peyton's car"! She yelled as she ran toward the ditch

"Call 911" she yelled to Nathan as she approached the ditch

Brooke glanced inside the window. She saw Peyton. She was unconscious and her face was covered with blood.

"Peyton"! Brooke yelled desperately

Brooke tried frantically to get the jammed door open.

"Ugh" she yelled in frustration as she pulled the door with all her might

"The ambulance is on its way" Nathan yelled as he approached the ditch

"I can't get the damn door open" Brooke yelled as she pulled as hard as she could

Nathan ran next to Brooke. They both desperately tried to open the door.

"It's jammed" Nathan said

"Step back" he said quickly to Brooke

"Oh my God Peyton" Brooke yelled as tears streamed down her face

Nathan tightened his fist and punched the glass to break the window.

"Ah" he cried in pain

Brooke heard the sirens approaching. She sank down in the grass.

"Peyton"! she yelled

_Author's Note_

Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story. In this chapter and the next I will be writing from a bit of personal experience. What I am doing to Peyton (the accident) happened to me. I wasn't drunk but the person who hit me was. So you'll have to forgive me because my story is going to get a little emotional. A couple groups of people have asked basically if they are going to like my story. So here is my attempt to addressing each couple:

**JALEY** (Jake and Haley) lovers, there is more to come w/ your favorite couple. I haven't forgotten about them.

**BRUCAS **(Brooke and Lucas) lovers- Don't give up! I noticed there are a lot of you. You'll get your_ moments_ I promise.

If you are a **NALEY **(Nathan and Haley) fan- Quite honestly you have a while (sorry). But you will definitely be in the story at some point.

If you are a **BRATHAN **(Brooke and Nathan) fan- Enjoy the moment! The story is all about you right now.

If you **DON'T LIKE PEYTON**- Don't worry, this story is not going to be _**all **_about her. If that's what you're looking for; tune into CW on Wednesday (lol)

If you **DO LIKE PEYTON**- You're probably a little ticked about my CW comment (sorry lol). I'm going to keep her in the story so don't worry. I will never completely write off a character. Even the ones I hate. Promise. Except maybe Dan, but Tree Hill would be boring without him lol

If you are a **LEYTON** fan- Bear with me, but this story probably isn't for you.

Enjoy the story! And remember every couple will get their moment!

And don't forget people;

_**ONE TREE HILL RETURNS WITH NEW EPISODES THIS **_

_**Wednesday MAY 1, 2007 ON THE CW**_


	19. What Could I Say

__

"Just let us see her" Nathan said angrily

"There has to be something you can tell me" Brooke said in frustration at the nurse

"I'm sorry but-"she began

"I have been sitting here for over an hour" Brooke yelled

"Ms. Davis we have a strict family only policy for our patients" the nurse said flatly as she continued typing on her computer

"Then rewrite the damn policy. I am more of a family to her than her blood family was" Brooke screamed

"Mam I am going to have to ask you to lower your voice" the nurse replied angrily

"Look lady, she is her best friend please just let her-"Nathan pleaded

"Best friend isn't family" the nurse said flatly

"Says who" Nathan argued

"How is she" Lucas yelled as he ran into hospital

"I don't know. Ms-follow-the-policy won't tell me" Brooke replied angrily

"Sir we have a family only policy" the nurse repeated

"Can I speak with your manager" Lucas asked politely

"What for" the nurse asked in an aggravated tone

"I don't believe that's any of your concern" Brooke responded

"I don't believe I was speaking with you" the nurse snapped

"I don't believe you know who you're messing with" Brooke snapped back

"Okay Brooke sit down. Try to relax" Lucas said

Nathan sat down next to Brooke and tried to comfort her.

"Is she okay" Jake asked as he ran toward the county.

Jake was followed by Haley who was carrying Jenny.

"Family-only policy" Lucas said

Jake sighed in disappointment. He knew all about that policy. He also knew that there was very little a bunch of teenagers could do against a hospital.

"Is Peyton okay" Haley asked

"Family only policy" Jake repeated

"Bullshit" Haley said with a laugh. She handed Jenny to Jake and headed over to the counter.

"Hi mam" Haley said with a smile

"Hello" the nurse responded with half the cheer

"What's your name" Haley asked with her smile

"Barbara" the nurse said flatly

"Hi Barbara. I am trying to see Peyton Sawyer. She was rushed in after a car accident. Ring a bell" Haley asked

"For the last time, we have a family only policy" Barbara responded angrily

"Right well I could care less about your policy. And if you knew the policy, that you so kindly keep quoting me, you would know that sub section 14 clearly states that phone approval of one parent or guardian grants the same amount of access as a family member" Haley said without losing her trademark smile

"I am well aware of what the policy is having studied it myself" Barbara snapped

"Then why may I ask are we having this conversation" Haley said still smiling

Barbara rolled her eyes at Haley and took a deep sigh.

"If you have a problem doing your job, which is to satisfy me, I can gladly speak with your manager and have him or her satisfy my needs" Haley said still smiling

The woman sighed."Give me five minutes. I'll call her father" Barbara admitted finally

"Thanks Barbara" Haley said with a wave

Haley turned and walked over to Lucas.

"We can see her in five minutes" Haley said with a smile

"Tutor-girl I love you" Brooke said as she jumped up from her chair and hugged Haley

"How did you manage that" Lucas asked

"The art of negotiation" Haley said with a laugh

Jake kissed her quickly on the lips

"You always were a great negotiator" Jake said with a smile

"Room 215" Barbara said in an aggravated voice

"Where is that" Brooke asked

"Oh no don't worry, my good friend Barbara will walk us there" Haley said still smiling

Barbara rolled her eyes and sighed once more. Then she walked over and stopped next to Haley.

"This way please" she said as she mimicked Haley's smile

"One at a time" she said strictly

Everyone looked at Haley

"Negotiation only goes so far" Haley said sadly

"Brooke you go first" Lucas suggested

"Okay" she said

Brooke slowly turned the doorknob. She was shocked at what she saw. There was Peyton. She lay there still as a statue. Brooke looked at Peyton's blood stained shirt. Her face was scared and you could see the stitches sticking out of her face. Her leg was in a cast. The rest of her body was scared and battered.

Peyton slowly turned her head and looked at Brooke. Brooke stood there for minutes, without uttering a word. What could she say? What could she do? She just looked at Peyton with tears in her eyes. Peyton looked into her eyes for minutes straight, without ever losing focus. Brooke looked at her face. It exhibited so many emotions at once. Fear. Pain. Sadness. Thankfulness. Anger. Worry. And a loss of hope. How could Peyton feel all of this at once? Finally Peyton turned her head slowly and looked at the ceiling. Peyton took a deep sigh.

Brooke walked over toward Peyton's bed.

"Peyton" Brooke managed to say

Peyton gathered her strength. She slowly lifted her arm and began shaking her head slowly from left to right. Her arm was shaking because it was so weak.

Brooke stopped in her tracks. Her mouth was open and she was ready to say something - but she couldn't. She closed her mouth and looked down at her feet. Brooke looked up with tears in her and nodded her head yes. Brooke slowly turned and walked toward the door. Brooke slowly turned the doorknob. She looked back at Peyton and took a deep sigh. Brooke slowly opened the door and left.

Peyton looked at the door Brooke just exited from, and a tear slowly trickled down her face.

Brooke went to the front desk quickly.

"Excuse me" she said with tears in her eyes

"Yes" said a nurse

"Is Peyton Sawyer, in room 215, is she able to talk" Brooke uttered through her tears

"Yes. That was my patient. She was fully responsive and aware of who she was and what happened" the nurse responded

"Thank you" Brooke said quickly

She slowly walked over to the waiting room and sat in a chair

"Are you okay" Lucas asked

Brooke shook her head

"No" she said with through her tears

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"It's okay" he told her

"Brooke I got you a –"Nathan stopped in his tracks when he saw Brooke and Lucas

"Soda" he finished as his smile faded to a disappointed look

"Thanks Nathan" she said as she left Lucas' hug and went to hug Nathan.

Lucas looked at Nathan and Brooke. He suddenly remembered their news earlier.

Brooke took the soda and kissed Nathan on the cheek quickly

Then Brooke sat back down in the chair next to Lucas.

Nathan looked at Brooke. He then realized he couldn't make her love him.

"Here luke" he said as he handed him the other soda

"I'm going to take off" Nathan said quickly

"Okay" Brooke responded

Nathan turned and quickly walked down the hall.

He stopped and looked back at Brooke and Lucas. He turned and walked away quickly.


	20. I'm Not Going To Fake It

Nathan sat alone at the lunch table. He looked down at his plate as he played with his food. He had so much on his mind. Brooke. Lucas. His son. School. Basketball. He was going to overload if he couldn't find someone to talk to. Nathan looked up to find a candy bar being held by someone over his food. He glanced up to see Haley with her usual smile.

"You looked like you needed a pick-me-up" she said as she held the candy bar out for him

"Thanks" he said as he took it hesitantly

"You mind" Haley asked as she pulled out a chair

Nathan nodded his head no and continued to play with his food.

Haley looked at Nathan. Nathan purposely avoided eye contact with her.

"Do you want to talk about it" Haley offered

"No" Nathan responded quickly in a flat tone

"Okay" Haley said as she raised her hands as if she was backing off

Nathan sighed

"Look no offence, but I don't even really know you" Nathan responded

"I know. That's why I'd be a good person to talk to" Haley responded as her smile faded and she got serious

Nathan looked at her.

"I'm not trying to be pushy. I'm just saying sometimes it helps when you can talk to someone who isn't involved"

"I really just don't want to talk about it; to anyone" Nathan responded slowly

"Okay. Well in that case, I just thought you'd want to eat lunch with someone since everyone else it at the hospital and you're not" Haley said

"You think I'm not there on purpose" Nathan asked defensively

"Well they did offer you a ride and you said no. They asked if you wanted to go tonight and you said no. Now you're just sitting here eating lunch by yourself so yes. I'd say you just don't want to be there" Haley said

"Hey get off my back. Why aren't you at the hospital" he responded defensively

"I wasn't dating Peyton" she said flatly

"It's not because of her that I don't want to be there" Nathan said

"Than what is it" Haley said calmly

"It's-" Nathan began

"I told you I didn't want to have this conversation" Nathan stated flatly

"Fine. Then don't have it. I don't know what your problem is, but you know you should be there with her. But whatever it is, swallow your pride and get over there. Because if this is the kind of friend you are, you will never be able to live with yourself. You can't get these moments back Nathan" Haley said for the first time allow a slight hint of anger in her voice

Haley looked intensely at Nathan

"If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me" Haley said as she stood up and walked away

Nathan looked at Haley as she walked away. No one had ever challenged him like that before.

_At the Hospital_

Lucas slowly turned the doorknob to Peyton's hospital room.

"Hey you" he said casually as he inched toward her bed

Peyton slowly turned her head toward Lucas.

"Hey luke" she said in a voice that projected her pain

"How you holdin up" he asked sympathetically

"The best I can" she responded

"How drunk was I"? Peyton asked

"They said twice the legal limit" Lucas admitted

Peyton closed her eyes and took a deep sigh.

"Did I hit anyone else" she asked

"No, thankfully, no" he responded

Peyton moaned.

"Are you okay" Lucas asked quickly

Peyton nodded her head yes.

"Who else is here" she asked

"Um it's just me and Jake" he replied

"And Brooke" he added quickly

Peyton turned her head from Lucas to the ceiling and took a deep sigh.

"One of us had to mention her" Lucas responded

"Better you than me" she uttered slowly

"Come on Peyton" Lucas began

"No Lucas" she replied weakly

"I'm not going to fake it" she said slowly with pain in her voice

"But Peyton you said yourself-" he began

"I know what I said" she snapped quickly

"Peyton hasn't she been through enough" Lucas pleaded

"Is everyone who comes into my _hospital room_ going to bitch to me about how about how Brooke feels"! Peyton yelled angrily as much as her body would allow

"Peyton"

"Get out" Peyton said angrily as she looked at Lucas

"Peyton"

"Get out now"! she yelled as she looked at the ceiling

She was shaking in anger. Lucas stopped in his tracks. He had said too much. He turned and opened the door and walked away without looking back.


	21. Friendship is Earned Not Given

Lucas stopped in his tracks outside Peyton's hospital room. Brooke looked at him questionably.

"What happened" she asked as she ran to stand next to him

Lucas looked down at his feet

"Did she talk to you"? Brooke asked

"Oh yeah" Lucas uttered

"I'm going to go see her" Brooke said as she began to walk toward Peyton's door

"I really don't think that's a good idea" Lucas warned cautiously

"What did she say" Brooke asked

"Basically-" he began

"No basically what did she say Lucas" Brooke demanded

"Just let her be" Lucas pleaded

"I'm going in there whether you tell me or not. So you might as well tell me" Brooke said as she began to calm down

"Brooke please don't go in there" he pleaded

"I have to Lucas" she said as she turned and walked toward Peyton's door

Brooke quickly opened Peyton's door.

Peyton quickly turned her head to see Brooke

"Peyton cut the act I know you can talk" Brooke said angrily

Peyton slowly turned her head and looked at the ceiling

"What do you want Brooke" Peyton asked in an aggravated tone

"The least you could do is say thank you" Brooke responded

"I don't believe you" Peyton said in disgust

"I don't believe you" Brooke snapped back

"Thank you Brooke for calling 911 and basically saving my life. The life that you ruined. Thank you also for taking everything that was going right in my life and screwing it over. Literally" Peyton snapped

"I ruined your life? Peyton. You're not even considering what I went through. I had a baby on my own. No support system, no one to fall back on, no help, no money. And after all that, I watched you date the father of my son who wouldn't even love me, the mother of his child. This isn't you, this attitude. You're not really like this. You don't understand what I went through" Brooke said with tears

"No you don't understand. I'm the one sitting on a hospital bed and you come in here demanding a thank for calling an ambulance" Peyton said through her tears

"You have to understand Peyton"

"No Brooke you have to understand" Peyton said

"Be honest with me" Peyton said flatly

"Okay Peyton. I didn't make you drink. I am sorry for my news and I know it hurt. But this accident is not my fault. And you keep pushing me away and I am trying. I'm trying to make this work and be honest with you. But it's hard Peyton. It's hard. Because I know you don't trust me. And even worse than that I can understand why. But it is ridiculous for you to treat me like this. And don't push everyone else away because you're mad at me" Brooke managed to say through her tears

Peyton closed her eyes and sighed.

"Brooke, you chose to make your life that hard. You left when you had the baby, because you didn't want to ruin your image and have people know what they thought about you was true. And you could have eliminated that with Nathan. I would have never done that to you if I had known. And here's a thought maybe Nathan wouldn't have either if he would have known he had a kid Brooke. I never blamed this accident on you. Never. But you have to understand, I can't trust you. And if you want me to be honest, we will probably never be the same" Peyton responded

"Peyton"

"Don't try. If it is so hard, don't try. You have to decide if I'm worth it, I can't decide for you" Peyton replied

"Our friendship has always been worth it" Brooke answered quickly

"Imagine me keeping the biggest secret of my life from you, my best friend. Then I leave you for a year, and I lie about where I was going. Then I come back and allow you to hurt me by being with the father of my child"? Peyton said

"Imagine me fearing losing the person I am closest too. Imagine my pain physically for 9 months and emotion for the rest of my life. I was scared. I didn't know what to do" Brooke responded

"But Brooke how could you let me hurt you like that? I will never be able to live with myself for being with Nathan in front of you like that" Peyton said as tears streamed down her face

"But I forgive you" Brooke reassured her

"But I don't forgive myself" Peyton said quickly

"Peyton, are we even still friends" Brooke said as tears trickled down her face

"We can be friends. In time. A lot of time. My wounds from the car accident will probably heal faster than ours will" Peyton said with a sigh

"Okay. I can accept that. But Peyton, you've told me everything. This, everything we've talked about, is the wound right" Brooke clarified

"Nothing else" Brooke asked directly

"Nothing else" Peyton lied

"Okay. Well in the mean time can we at least be civil" Brooke asked

Peyton took a deep sigh and then shook her head yes

"Okay" Brooke said as she wiped her tears

"Bye" Brooke said as she left the room


	22. Not If But When

_Later that day at Jake's Apartment at 10' o clock at night_

Haley heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be"? she asked Jenny as she laid her back down in her crib

Haley walked quickly over to the door

She opened it slowly and saw a tired-looking Nathan

"You said anytime right" Nathan reminded her hesitantly

"Yes, I did" she said calmly as she stepped back and invited him in

"Where's Jake"? Nathan asked as he slowly made his way into the apartment

"He ran to the store. I'm just watching Jenny for him" Haley said as she plopped down on the couch

Nathan slowly walked over and sat on the couch

"What's wrong Nathan" Haley asked flatly

"I'm screwed Haley" he said hesitantly

"I don't have a friend in the world"

"That can't be true, you're the most popular guy in school" Haley said hopefully

"Popularity and friendship are totally different" he said blankly

"Everyone knows about me but no one knows me" Nathan said as his eyes began to tear up

"What about Brooke? Peyton? Lucas?" she asked quickly

"I barely know Peyton. Lucas is my long lost brother and he hates me. And Brooke-" Nathan stopped in his tracks

"That's what this is all about isn't it? Brooke?" Haley asked flatly

A tear ran down Nathan's cheek

"Do you love her"? Haley asked

"Yes" Nathan responded quickly

"Then what's the problem"? Haley asked

"She loves Lucas" he said as he wiped his tear

"Does Lucas love her" Haley asked

Nathan took a deep breath and nodded his head yes.

"Have you told her that you love her" Haley asked

"Well no but-"

"What are you waiting for"? Haley asked flatly

"She's happy with Lucas" he answered

"So that's it? You're just going to throw you're love out the window? Just because she is happy with some other guy"? Haley said in a matter of fact tone

"She told me she loves Lucas" he said

"Do you love her"? Haley asked blankly

"Yes" he responded quickly

"Do you need her"?

"Yes"

"Are you willing to fight for her"?

"Yes"

"Then tell her how you feel" she said blankly

Nathan sighed

"Can we keep this between us" he asked

"Call it a secret between friends" Haley responded with a smile

Nathan nodded. He got up slowly and began to walk toward the door.

"Thanks Haley" he said as he walked out the door

_The next day after school_

Haley sat patiently in the tutor center waiting for her student. She looked around and everyone else's students had arrived already. She tapped her foot and looked impatiently at her watch. Whoever her student was, she was 15 minutes late.

Haley glanced up to see Brooke sprinting through the door.

"I am so sorry" Brooke whispered as she dropped a load of books on the table

"Did you bring your workbook"? Haley asked

"Shoot, it's at Peyton's house. Tell you what I know where she keeps it. I will just run in and get it and come right back"? Brooke asked

"That's fine" Haley responded

"Thank you I will be back" Brooke said as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door

_At the hospital_

Jake slowly turned the doorknob to Peyton's room.

"Hey buddy" he said casually

"Jake. Wow, you didn't have to come see me. I know you have a lot going on with Jenny and everything" Peyton said with a smile

"Jenny's fine. And I did have to come see you. How come I get such a warm reception and everyone else that leaves this room is practically fleeing from the door" Jake asked with a smile

"Well let's see; you didn't have a baby and not tell me. You didn't mention Brooke. And you didn't come in here and try to defend her either" Peyton answered

"Peyton, talk to me. What's bothering you"? he asked as he sat down

Peyton took a deep sigh

"It's Lucas isn't it"? He asked after a moment of silence

Peyton closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned her head and looked at Jake sadly.

_At Peyton's House_

Brooke hurriedly took Peyton's spare key out of it's hiding place. She quickly opened the door and ran up to Peyton's room. Brooke ran over to her closet and scanned the stacks of books for the workbook.

"There it is" she said aloud at the sight of the green workbook.

The book was under several other school books and various papers. Brooke tried to pull the workbook without making all of the things fall; but she failed.

"Ugh" she said aloud as she began to restack the books and paper. Brooke stopped in her tracks. There was a drawing. Brooke picked it up slowly. It was a drawing of herself and Lucas kissing, and Peyton was watching in the distance with tears in her eyes.

_At the hospital_

"You love him. But you kept it in for Brooke. And then when the news came out about the baby, you thought it would be your chance at Lucas without hurting Brooke"? Jake continued

_At Peyton's House_

Brooke turned the drawing over it said, "As I watch my heart break". She saw another drawing in the pile. This time it was Peyton and Lucas hugging, and Brooke crying in the background. She turned the drawing over and it said, "Reasons not to follow your heart". Brooke studied the drawing. She set it down slowly. Amidst the other papers and books she saw a letter addressed to Lucas, from Peyton.

_At the hospital_

"Am I close" Jake asked

A moment of silence passed

"He has to love her. For this news to come out like it did, and for him to still turn around and defend her. That's real love" she said slowly

"Peyton come on. You can't use her time of hurt as your time to pounce" Jake replied

"I know. But you can't help who you love. I just want him to know. He doesn't have to act on it. I just want him to know" Peyton answered

"That would be nice if it were true. You want him to respond, you know you do"

"It would hurt Brooke too much, if she ever found out I love him"

"You can't keep this bottled up forever Peyton. And _when_Brooke finds out you're in love with Lucas, she is going to be devastated.

_At Peyton's House_

Brooke held the letter tightly in her hands. She sank back against the wall in devastation, as a tear streamed down her face.


	23. The One and Only Rachel Gatina

_At the tutor center_

Haley looked around the tutor center. She glanced at her watch; it had been an hour. There was only one other tutor left in the room. Finally Haley took a deep she turned and began packing up her books. Suddenly someone came running.

"Please tell me you're not leaving" the red head said quickly.

She had on a very short jean mini-skirt, a really low cut shirt, some heels, and a lot of make-up.

"Are you a student here" Haley asked in a confused tone as she looked at her appearance

"Rachel, I'm new" she replied quickly

"I'm Haley" she responded

"Are you tutoring someone right now" she asked hopefully

"Ugh I think she gave up her spot" Haley responded hesitantly

"Do you tutor English" the girl asked hopefully

"Uh English isn't really my thing" Haley responded

"Don't tutors have to pass all the sections of the test, including English" she asked as if she already knew the answer

"Yes but,"

"That's all I need" Rachel said as she cut her off

"I tutor Math and Science. English is Samantha's category" she said politely as she continued packing her books

"I'll give you a hundred bucks to tutor me" Rachel said flatly

"Samantha tutors English" Haley reinforced

"Okay you drive a hard bargain, two hundred bucks"

"Okay, Rachel is it"? Haley asked in an annoyed tone

"I don't tutor English for any amount of money. I have to stick to the category I signed up for, it's the rules. And besides that I can't take money for tutoring you on school grounds, I could get expelled" she said flatly as she zipped her backpack

"Who's gonna know" Rachel said with a wink

"I'll know. And Samantha is at table four" Haley pointed with a smile

"Come on, take it. You look like you could use the cash. I mean who picks your clothes - Stevie Wonder?" Rachel replied with a smirk and a laugh

Haley glared at Rachel

"Come on, like you've never seen anyone like me before" Rachel said with a smile

"Sure, I've seen people like you before - but I had to pay an admission". Haley snapped back

"You know Haley, I never forget a face, but in your case I'll make an exception" Rachel responded with a smile

"Why don't you just open your mind and shut your mouth, both are empty anyway" Haley responded

"Learn from your parents' mistakes - use birth control" Rachel responded quickly

Haley scoffed out loud.

"I've come across rotting bodies that are less offensive than you are" Haley responded

"This is an excellent time for you to become a missing person" Rachel responded

"Listen, are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today?" Rachel asked

"Calling you an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people" Haley responded

"I am not an idiot" Rachel responded quickly

"Really then how come I'm the one tutoring and you're the one waving money in my face for me to help you"? Haley asked sarcastically

Rachel walked right in front of Haley and stood as close to her as possible. They glared at each other in anger and frustration

"Call it a charity" Rachel responded as she dropped a hundred dollar bill at Haley's feet

"I'll see you around Haley" she said with a smile as she slowly walked out of the tutor center

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the lenght of the wait for updates. But it's finals week for me and I am taking some AP classes so I have been extrememly busy studying. So on Sunday you can look for me to return to my normal, much more frequent UD patterns. Please keep leaving reviews, I like the feedback. I really do read them and listen. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. I'm thirsty for feedback lol. Thanks! Enjoy the story!


	24. She Tries

Peyton sat on the edge of the hospital bed as she pretended to listen to the nurse's instructions. The truth was she was just ready to be home. Everything had been going downhill; and it had been even worse since she had been in the hospital.

"After we remove your cast you need to ice your leg on and off in twenty minute segments"

"How long is this thing going to be on" she asked in an annoyed tone

"A couple months" the nurse responded quickly

"And what about all these cuts on my face" Peyton continued quickly

"Well you have stitches so after a few months we will remove some of the stitches. But as far as your cuts, only time will tell, everyone heals differently. They could clear up next month or they could -" the nurse stopped abruptly

"Or they could what" Peyton asked nervously

"Or they could be permanent" the nurse uttered slowly

Peyton closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You are very lucky" the nurse said as she attempted to encourage Peyton

"Then why am I in the hospital" Peyton responded quickly

"You could have died" the nurse said flatly

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad" Peyton responded

"Ms. Sawyer, just remember to take it easy on your leg for the next couple of months" the nurse cautioned

"Fine" Peyton responded as she pushed herself up onto her crutches

"Hey Peyton" Haley responded as she entered the room

"Hi" Peyton said awkwardly

"Oh I know you were expecting Jake, but he got tied up and he asked me to pick you up. And I'm sorry I'm late I got caught up with some asshole at school" Haley explained quickly

"It's okay Haley, thanks for coming" Peyton said as she began to walk her way toward the door

"Was the asshole's name Brooke Davis" Peyton asked with a smile

"Uh no actually, Rachel, Rachel somebody" Haley said as she walked down the hallway slowly alongside Peyton

"Gatina"? Peyton asked as her jaw dropped and she stopped in her tracks

"Yeah Gatina! That was it, do you know her"? Haley asked

"Yeah I know her.That's Brooke's half sister" Peyton said as she began to walk again slowly

"Oh I'm sure she's not an asshole, she was probably just having a bad day" Haley said quickly

"Oh no she's an asshole. An even bigger one than Brooke" Peyton said as she opened the car door

"I shouldn't have called her that" Haley mumbled

"It's okay Haley. Even Brooke thinks that" Peyton said with a chuckle

"You think it's bad when Brooke and I argue. When Rachel and Brooke argue, the whole town knows" Peyton replied

"Wow. I mean Brooke doesn't seem like she wants all this drama, you know?" Haley said flatly

"I don't know what Brooke wants anymore" Peyton said quickly as she looked out the window

"Is that because of Brooke or you" Haley asked nervously

Peyton stared at Haley blankly

"I see they've recruited you too" Peyton said as she looked down and played with her fingernails

"No one's recruited me Peyton. I just don't get why you hate her so much" Haley asked flatly

"Every time I screw up everyone just brushes it off and tells me to get over it. When she screws up everyone says mistakes happen. I'm always the bad guy and she's always the innocent victim" Peyton said calmly

"So what, you're jealous of her" Haley asked rhetorically with a laugh

"I'm not jealous" Peyton interjected defensively

"Peyton, I haven't known you that long, but I've picked up on something. You whine. You bitch. You complain. But have you ever thought about the fact that they treat Brooke this way because she tries"? Haley asked

"Tries to do what" Peyton asked in a disgusted tone

"Tries to change" Haley said powerfully

"Brooke Davis has not changed" Peyton responded

"Have you Peyton"? She asked rhetorically

Peyton took a long, deep, breath.

"Does Brooke know she's in town" Peyton asked as she glared out the window

"I don't know" Haley said as she took Peyton's hint to change the subject

" I was supposed to be tutoring Brooke today. Last thing I heard from her she was getting some book she left at your house" Haley explained

"Which class" Peyton asked quickly as her eyes got big

"Math. Why"? Haley said flatly

"Oh God" Peyton said as she cupped her hand over her eyes


	25. Goodbye Peyton

I love you. Three simple words had changed Brooke Davis' life. She sat there, slumped over, her back dependent on the wall. Everything she knew, or at least what she thought she knew, was wrong. Peyton was in love with Lucas. The two people she loved and trusted the most in this world had betrayed her. She tightly clutched the letter in her hands. She read it over and over again.

"I'm in love with you Lucas" the letter said.

"I love Brooke with all my heart, but my love for you might be stronger our friendship"

Brooke quickly wiped a tear from her face. She felt a vibration in her pocket. She slowly picked it up to see that Lucas was calling. Brooke glared angrily at the phone. She quickly stood and angrily threw it at the wall.

_In Haley's Car_

"What's wrong" Haley asked quickly

"She's going to find it" Peyton said in a panicked tone

"Find what" Haley asked in a confused tone as she pulled into Peyton's driveway

Peyton grabbed her crutches and hobbled up to the front door as fast as she could.

"Peyton, wait, slow down, what's going on" Haley said cautiously as she raced around the car in an attempt to catch Peyton

"Brooke" Peyton called as she raced up the stairs

Peyton arrived quickly at her bedroom door and saw her. Brooke stood there out of breath and her eyes were welled with tears. Peyton could feel the disappointment as Brooke stared at her.

"Brooke please let me explain" Peyton uttered finally

"I think the letter said it perfectly Peyton" Brooke asked angrily

"I never told him how I felt"

"You mean how you feel" Brooke snapped

"You're in love with Lucas. How could you not tell me that"? Brooke yelled

"I didn't want to lose you too Brooke"

"Right that's why you made me feel like an asshole for what I did when all along you knew this was how you felt" Brooke responded

"I never told him and I damn sure don't have a kid with anyone" Peyton said defensively

"Don't you dare turn this around Peyton. You made out with Nathan, you know how I feel about Lucas" Brooke replied angrily

"Besides if you don't like that example how about the fact that-" Brooke began

Brooke stooped down and picked up the letter

"Your love for him might be stronger than our friendship" Brooke said so that you could hear the pain in her voice

"Peyton" Brooke said with a sob

"Brooke look, I didn't tell him because you mean more to me than what I want" Peyton replied

"No you didn't tell him because you thought you'd get caught"

"You're not sorry because you know this was wrong, you're sorry because you got caught" Brooke said flatly

"I never said I was sorry Brooke" Peyton said flatly

Peyton lowered her head and looked down

Brooke scoffed

"You were probably happy when you found out about the baby. Did you think it was your one chance to get in with him while he was mad at me"? Brooke asked

"That is not fair" Peyton quickly interjected

"Is it true" Brooke asked

"I introduced you to him" Peyton pointed out

"So that makes it right" Brooke asked rhetorically

"No but, Brooke you can't ask for honesty and then when I give it to you, shove it back in my face" Peyton replied

"You call me coming over and finding love notes and drawings from my best friend dedicated to _**my **_boyfriend honesty" Brooke responded

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love him" Brooke said seriously

Peyton looked into Brooke's eyes. She could feel the tears coming. She lowered her head and placed her head in her hands. Peyton slowly raised her head as tears streamed down her face.

"No" she said finally

"I'm not going to apologize for how I feel" Peyton uttered

Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She quickly walked toward the bedroom door, but she stopped before completely exiting the room. She kept her head lowered and looked at the floor

"You know Peyton, you said you didn't want to lose me. Well at least before you would have lost me with respect for telling me the truth. But now-"

Brooke lifted her head and looked at Peyton

"But now you're just losing me" she finished

"You said you wanted the truth" Peyton said with a shrug through her tears

"The truth is a choice" Brooke responded quickly

Brooke placed her hand on the doorframe and closed her eyes and drew in a big deep breath.

"Goodbye Peyton" she said being careful to show no emotion as she slowly walked out the door


	26. Betrayal

_At the café_

"Brooke, this is my third time calling" Lucas said as he held his cell phone nervously as he sat alone in the café

"You were supposed to meet me at the café an hour ago and now you're not picking up your phone" he continued on in his message

He took a deep sigh

"Brooke you know that if something is going on you can tell me and we can talk about it" he continued

"You're scaring me Brooke" he uttered finally

"I love you" he said sincerely before he hung up the phone

"Have you heard from her yet" Karen asked as she added another cup of coffee to Lucas' collection on the table

"Not a word" he responded in a disappointed tone

"Why don't you try calling some of your friends. Maybe somebody's seen her" Karen suggested as she picked up the empty coffee cups

"Thanks mom" Lucas said as he opened his cell phone again

Lucas scrolled to Haley's name and called her

"Hello" Haley responded naturally

"Haley, hi, um have you seen Brooke" Lucas asked quickly

"Well she was at Peyton's house, but they weren't having a very good conversation so I'd steer clear" Haley responded

"Thanks" Lucas said with a sigh of relief

"No problem" she said before she hang up

_At Peyton's House_

"Peyton" Lucas called as he opened the front door

"Peyton" he called again as he went up the stairs

"Peyton" he called one last time as he slowly pushed open her bedroom door

There she was, sitting with her back being supported by the wall. Her face showed no emotion. Not anger, not sadness, and not happiness. She just sat there, on the floor, staring out the window.

"What happened" he asked finally

"I'm fine Lucas" she said plainly

"Haley said you guys had a fight" Lucas continued

"You should find Brooke" she said in the same tone of voice

"Peyton what's going on" he asked in a confused tone

"You should leave, she doesn't want you to be here" she continued still looking out the window

"Why doesn't she want me here and where is she" Lucas pushed

"I don't know where she is, but you should find her" Peyton replied flatly

"Peyton" He said in an aggravated tone as he stooped down to her level on the floor

"Just go Lucas" she said slowly

"What happened" he asked again

"Please leave" Peyton said as she closed her eyes

Lucas looked at her shockingly

"Okay" he said as he stood slowly and walked out the door

_At the rivercourt_

Brooke approached the rivercourt to see Nathan playing basketball alone.

"Mind if I crowd your space just a little bit" she asked

"No it's fine" Nathan answered quickly as he took a jump shot

"Thanks" Brooke said as she walked over and sat on the bleachers

"You okay" he asked as he dribbled the ball with him while he walked toward the bleacher

"Not really" she said sob

"You want to talk about it" he asked as he placed the ball on the ground and sat next to Brooke

"I just feel betrayed and I just can't face them anymore" she said slowly

"Who" he asked

Brooke put her face in her hands

"I don't want to say" she said quickly

"Okay that's fine" Nathan responded

"But Brooke you know, you know that I'm always here right" Nathan continued

"Thanks Nathan" she said with a smile

Nathan felt a vibration in his pocket

"Sorry just one second" he said as he stood and pulled the phone out of his pocket

"Hello" Nathan answered

"Hi Nathan" Lucas replied

"Lucas" Nathan questioned

Nathan looked at Brooke. Her eyes got big and she looked tense

"Yeah" Lucas responded

"Have you seen Brooke, or do you know where she is" he asked quickly

"Have I seen Brooke" Nathan repeated as he turned and looked at Brooke and awaited her reaction

Brooke stood and started slashing her hand across her throat and shaking her head "no"

"Uh no, no I haven't seen her" Nathan responded

"Okay thanks" Lucas responded as he hung up

Nathan slowly hung up the phone and put it in his pocket

_In front of Peyton's House_

"I'll check the rivervourt" Lucas said aloud as he began walking

_At the Rivercourt_

"Trouble in paradise" he asked Brooke as he went and sat next to her again

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to have fun today" Brooke replied

_Near the rivercourt_

Lucas came up the hill and he could tell that there were two people at the rivercourt and one was a girl

_At the Rivercourt_

"All right so let's have fun today" Nathan said as he stood with a smile and held out his hand

_Near the rivercourt_

He was getting closer now and he saw that Nathan was at the rivercourt, but he couldn't tell who the other person was

_At the Rivercourt_

Brooke smiled and stood hesitantly

"Thank you Nathan" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug

Nathan was surprised and he hesitantly placed his hands on her lower back

_Near the rivercourt_

He was close enough now, and he saw something he didn't want to see. There they were, Nathan and Brooke, as visible as ever, hugging intimately at the rivercourt.


	27. Amazed and Dissapointed

_At the Rivercourt_

Brooke stood there still fully immersed in Nathan's hug. She felt warm and safe in his arms; it was so comfortable she almost didn't want to leave that spot.

She slowly, hesitantly pulled away from his hug.

"Okay so let's have fun" Nathan said after a moment of silence

"What do you want to do" he asked energetically

"I want to play basketball" Brooke said with a wink

"I thought you said you wanted to have fun" Nathan said with a laugh

"I did" Brooke said defensively

"Losing isn't fun" he said with a laugh

"I could take you" she said with laugh

"Right" Nathan said as he took a 3 point shot while looking directly at Brooke away from the basket

"So" Brooke said sarcastically as she went to pick up the basketball

She dribbled and went up for a layup but instead of making the shot she hits the bottom of the backboard and barely

"Aaah" she yelled as she tried to dodge the ball

Nathan laughed

"Shutup" she said playfully

"I know how to do a laydown" she said confidently

"Layup Brooke" he said through his laughs

"Okay so maybe not basketball" she said with a laugh

"Yeah" he said quickly

"Come on" he said as he dropped the basketball and held out his hand

Brooke smiled and confidently laid her hand in his

"Where are we going" Brooke asked in an excited tone

"You'll see" he said playfully

Brooke smiled

"Do you remember, sophomore year we had our first kiss right here" he said as he stopped suddenly

"You remember that" she said surprisingly with a smile

"I remember everything about us Brooke, they are some of my best memories" he sincerely

"Nathan that is so sweet" Brooke said suddenly

"They were good memories" Brooke said with a smile

"You hungry"? she asked awkwardly after a moment of silence

"Starving" he replied

_At the rivercourt_

Lucas sat there in a daze. Why had Brooke blown him off to be with Nathan? Why did Nathan lie? What happened between Brooke and Peyton? And most importantly, why was Brooke talking to Nathan instead of him?

_Outside the Pool Hall_

"You lost, You lost" Brooke taunted playfully

"I did not lose, I let you win" he replied confidently

"Whatever Nathan, you lost the bet" she pointed out

"Alright so what do I have to do" Nathan said as he surrender

"Come on" Brooke said as she pulled him by the arm under a tree near the pool hall

"I remember too" she said quietly

She gently placed one hand on his shoulder and one in his hair. She looked faithfully into his eyes. She slowly yet intently leant forward and their lips touched. She felt heat over her body as she opened her mouth slightly. She got weak in the knees at the feel of his tongue lightly caressing her. She could feel his hand on her lower back. She enjoyed playing with his hair.

Brooke suddenly pulled away awkwardly

"I'm, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" she said quickly as she placed her hand over her mouth

"Brooke, wait" he began

"I have to go" she said quickly as she began to quickly walk away

"Damn it" Nathan said softly as he placed his hands behind his head in despair and watched Brooke shrink off into the distance

He stood their amazed and disappointed at the same time.


	28. Silence is Golden?

Brooke's mind was racing. Why did she do that? Hadn't she just got mad at Peyton because she said she loved Lucas? And if she did love him, how could she have kissed Nathan, his own brother?

Brooke continued walking quickly toward her house. Did she have feelings for Nathan? Or did she do that for revenge? How in the world could she tell Lucas this? Or should she tell him at all? There relationship was already being tested with the news about the baby, and now, she had kissed Nathan. If she told Lucas, he would ask her if she still had feelings for Nathan, and right now, Brooke didn't know how to answer the question.

She loved Lucas and that was obvious. But something happened when she was with Nathan. She felt secure and protected. With Lucas she felt no pressure, she felt carefree. They both gave her amazing feelings. Did this mean she loved Lucas? Or Nathan?

Brooke walked up her driveway; she was looking down at the ground while all these thoughts and questions raced in her mind. She looked up as she went up the stairs to see Lucas sitting on her porch.

He was sitting hunched over, with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. He looked straight forward, and did not turn his head when Brooke approached.

They stayed there for minutes, no one uttering a word. Lucas did not move in the slightest from his position. Not once in the several minutes they stood there, did Lucas look at her. And Brooke remained standing in the same spot. She looked at all her surroundings, except for Lucas.

She just stood there, and in her mind, she just kept imagining herself telling Lucas that she kissed Nathan. She couldn't do it. She couldn't do it physically or emotionally. She could not lose another person that she cared for and that meant the world to her.

Lucas sat there, and all he could think about was seeing Nathan and Brooke hugging. The thoughts of them doing more than that haunted him. As hard as he tried, that was all he could picture, over and over again. He couldn't even look at Brooke without these thoughts haunting him. He didn't know what to think. He was still trying to deal with the idea of a baby. His worst fear after learning of the baby was that Brooke would get back together with Nathan. And as it seemed his worst fears were upon him. He couldn't stomach the idea of Brooke and Nathan together. He just couldn't.

Finally, Lucas stood slowly from the bench, still looking straight ahead. He coolly placed his hands in his pockets and slowly walked away, directly besides Brooke, without uttering a word.

Brooke waited until he passed. She turned around and opened her mouth to speak- but nothing came. After all what could she say?

_The Next Day at School_

Brooke stood at her locker and was exchanging books when suddenly a familiar voice confirmed itself behind her

"Hey Brooke" the cheerful voice said

"Rachel" Brooke said in a disgusted tone as she turned around

"Is that anyway to greet your big sis" Rachel said teasingly

"What are you doing here? I thought we had an agreement you stay on the West coast of the country and I'll stay on the East coast" Brooke said in an annoyed tone

"That was the plan, but our parents got married again so, technically were half sisters" she said cheerfully

"Our parents got married again" Brooke said in a shocked tone

"Yeah, didn't you get my postcard? Or wait maybe I never sent it- anyway" Rachel continued cheerfully

"Now there on this whole family unity thing and they say I should get to know you better and that we should bond" Rachel said sarcastically

"Our parents got married again" Brooke said in a disgusted tone

"I was gonna go to the wedding but I went to the Bahamas with this hot swimsuit model and oh my God- so much better than a wedding if you know what I mean" she said with a wink

"Rachel" Brooke said as she raised her hands as if to say enough

"Yes our parents got married again and they didn't tell us. Boo hoo" Rachel said sarcastically

"Where are you staying" Brooke asked in an annoyed tone

"Duh, with your- fat ass" Rachel said with a laugh

"Okay A, Hell no" Brooke said seriously

"And B, I do not have a fat ass" she said defensively as she pointed a finger in Rachel's face

"Okay, whatever, I'll see you in class sis" Rachel said with a laugh

Brooke grunted aloud and slammed her locker door before walking away

_In another hallway at school_

Peyton hobbled along on her crutches trying to balance her own weight and her books at the same time. She was doing pretty well until she tilted her hand and dropped all her books.

She let out a loud frustrating sigh. Just then Lucas walked up and began to pick up her books.

"Everyone needs help sometimes Peyton. It doesn't make you a horrible person to ask for it" he said with a smile as he held her books

"Thank you" she said quickly

"Which room are you going to" he asked

"207" Peyton said quickly

"I'm sorry about yesterday" she said sincerely

"It's okay" he responded quickly

"207" he said as he pointed to the sign on the door

"Thanks" Peyton said with a smile as she hobbled into class

"Welcome Ms. Sawyer" Ms. Taylor began "Only 5 minutes late" she continued

"I have a pass" Peyton said bluntly as she tossed it on the desk

There was one chair left and it was right in between Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina. Peyton hobbled over and hesitantly took the seat.

"I see Peyton Sawyers fat ass is still here" Rachel joked aloud

"How many kids do you have now" Peyton asked sarcastically

"None, you must be thinking of my sister" Rachel snapped back

Brooke glared angrily at Rachel as the whole class turned and looked at Brooke

"Ooops, was I not supposed to say that" she said playfully as she placed her hand over her mouth

**Authors Note**: Hey guys, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Up until a couple day's a ago my UD patterns were horrible and I apologize for that, I had a family emergency. My grandmother is very ill and on her deathbed and I was out of town visiting her. I am headedout of town Friday, so I am working very hard to give you guys some good chapters before I leave. Just a warning Thursday will leave you all with **a major** cliff hanger. Don't be alarmed I won't leave you guessing for too long, after Thursday my next update should be Sunday night. I'm loving these reviews, as this is my first fanfic so feedback is really important. Thanks and enjoy the story!


	29. You Bitch

_At Brooke and Peyton's Lockers_

Peyton was doing her best to pull a book out of her locker and balance her crutches. She was almost successful but she dropped a bunch of papers by Brooke's foot, whose locker was right next to hers.

"Oohh more love notes and drawings of my boyfriend for me to read" Brooke said sarcastically

Peyton rolled her eyes. She tried to bend to one side and pick them up, since she couldn't bend the other leg.

"Brooke I can't bend could you-" Peyton began

"Peyton I have faith in you, if you think about how to pick up those papers as much as you thought about how to pick up Lucas, you'll be done in no time" she said with a smile

"Brooke you can't even be civil? I'm just asking you to pick up some papers" Peyton asked

"Civil went out the window when I found that letter" Brooke said as she walked away

"I guess it did" Peyton muttered

"You tell me you love my boyfriend, then you tell the whole school I have a kid and then you want a favor. Unbelievable" Brooke said as she fixed her hair

"Your sister told the whole school you have a kid" Peyton answered quickly

"If you hadn't made the joke she wouldn't have said it" Brooke continued

"How can you blame this on me? I wasn't even directing the joke at you" Peyton said defensively

"Okay" Brooke said sarcastically

"Is this how bad we've gotten? You're siding with Rachel over me"? Peyton asked

"Yes" Brooke answered quickly as she turned and walked away

Peyton scoffed

"She'll come around" Mouth said as he began picking up the papers

"Thanks, and I don't think she will" Peyton said as she took the stack from Mouth

_Outside Tree Hill High after school_

"Lucas, Lucas"! Brooke called as she jogged after him in front of the school

"Lucas" she said calmly as she touched his arm

"Hi" she said casually

Lucas stopped walking

"Hi" he said as he mimicked her tone of voice

Then he turned and continued walking

"Are you just going to keep walking away from me" Brooke called

Lucas stopped in his tracks

"That's a funny thing to hear from someone who never tried to stop me" he said sarcastically

"Why are you being so nasty to me" Brooke asked

"Where were you yesterday" he asked directly

"I was at Peyton's house and then I went home" she lied

"You didn't get _any _of my messages" he asked rhetorically

"I left my phone at Peyton's place" she said quickly

Lucas knew that she was with Nathan part of the time yesterday. And whether she was deliberately lying or conveniently leaving out facts, it made him curious. But he decided not to tell her that he saw them yesterday.

"Okay" he said calmly

Brooke walked over and gave him a hug. Over Brooke's shoulder Lucas could see Nathan staring in envy. He wasn't doing this to make Nathan jealous; he was doing this to see where Brooke's allegiance laid.

Over his shoulder Brooke could see Peyton watching them. She felt guilty for lying; but she didn't feel sorry for Peyton.

"I'll walk you to your car" he said as he held out his hand

Brooke smiled and laid her hand in his

_At Peyton's House_

Brooke hesitantly knocked on the door. Peyton answered quickly, as if she was expecting her.

Peyton opened the door, and immediately held out Brooke's cell phone.

Brooke looked at Peyton with a raised eyebrow

Peyton shook her hand that contained the phone as if to say "hurry up"

Brooke hesitantly took the phone without saying a word

Peyton stepped back and slammed the door

Brooke jumped at the loud "thud" of the door. She quickly knocked once more.

"What" Peyton said in an irritated tone as she quickly opened the door

"Why do you have such an attitude, I just wanted my phone" Brooke said simply

"Well you have it" Peyton said quickly as she crossed her arms

"Whatever" Brooke said as she turned and began to walk away

"You have a hell of a lot of nerve Brooke Davis" Peyton said

"What are you talking about"? She asked in an annoyed tone

"My house is right across the street from the Rivercourt" Peyton responded

Brooke glared at Peyton

"Say what you want about me; but you're a backstabbing bitch and you know it" Peyton replied

"Just because I have guts to tell someone how I feel-" Brooke began

"So you have the guts to tell him how you feel just not that you were hugged up with his brother" Peyton said in a matter of fact tone

"You bitch" Brooke said in a disgusted tone

"At least I'm an honest bitch" Peyton said calmly with a shrug of the shoulders

"For the last time, me coming over and finding out myself is not honesty" Brooke said as she began to walk away

"And for the record-" she began as she turned around

Peyton laughed aloud

"You are not only a bitch but you're a hypocritical bitch; because you know that me not telling Lucas is just as bad as you not telling me" Brooke said defensively

"You know Brooke, I've been wanting to know something. And it seems like you're the perfect person to ask. Which Scott is really the "big brother"? Peyton asked with a wink and a laugh

"Shutup" Brooke said angrily

"You can say that all you want, but I'm not the one who has blood on my hands" Peyton said calmly

"I'm leaving" Brooke said as she turned and began to walk away

"And you know what the icing on the cake is-" Peyton called out

"Lucas was here yesterday; right around the time you were at the Rivercourt with Nathan. So as much of a joy as it would be to tell him; he probably already knows"

Brooke stopped in her tracks in the drive way

"For once everyone will see Brooke Davis for who she really is" Peyton said spitefully

"Payback's a bitch" she called out with a smile as she closed her front door

Brooke stood there in shock. Peyton had definitely gotten in her head; so much that the things she said were starting to make sense. Brooke angrily got in her car and sped off

**Author's Note: **I wanted to explain something about my fanfic and my writing style. I am a descriptive writer (or at least I try my best to be). I want my readers to feel as if they are in the story. In the next couple chapters there will be a rather explicit chapter, I will post warnings again as always but I want to give you a heads up. If the sex bothers you don't read the chapter. I am not a soft porn addict or a sick person, but I don't have the advantages the TV show has. Imagery is very important to me, so to be frank, if the sex bothers you, skip the chapter. Thanks.


	30. I Need You

_**Notice: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL REFERENCES**_

_At Lucas' House_

Lucas laid in his bed. Maybe he was over-reacting. Maybe she was just giving Nathan a hug. He decided he wasn't going to let that bother him anymore. He loved Brooke; and Nathan wasn't getting in the way of that. He quickly drifted off back to sleep.

_At Brooke's House_

Brooke tossed and turned. She let out a groan as she turned to see the time on her clock. She had laid awake in her bed for the past three hours as she thought about Peyton's words. The more she thought about it, the more uneasy she became. Everything Peyton said was true. Why hadn't she told Lucas? Questions had plagued her for hours. She had to see Lucas; she just had to.

_At Lucas' House_

Brooke knocked confidently on Lucas' door. Peyton had gotten in her head; and talking to Lucas was the only way to get her out. Brooke's looked down at the ground as her mind raced with questions. If Lucas did know, why hadn't he said anything? And if he didn't know, why hadn't she told him herself? If the kiss really meant nothing why was she hiding it from Lucas?

Brooke popped her head as Lucas opened the door. He stood there shirtless in his basketball shorts and it was very obvious that he was sleeping.

"Hey" she said quickly in a nervous tone

"It's five am" he said sleepily as he wiped his face

"I knew that your mom was going to be out of town and I just-" Brooke began quickly

"I just need you Lucas" she concluded sincerely with a shrug of the soldiers

Lucas smiled sincerely and pushed the door and motioned for her to come in

Brooke smiled and stepped into the door

"Are you okay" Lucas asked

Brooke looked longingly at Lucas. She slowly placed her arms around his neck and quickly leaned in and kissed him. Lucas softly placed his hands on her lower back. He pulled away slowly.

"Can I stay" she asked sincerely

Lucas smiled.

She slowly walked over toward Lucas. The room was dark and the lights were off. But it didn't matter. She knew Lucas and she'd never felt closer to him than she did now.

Lucas slowly slipped his hand under her silk shirt. Brooke felt comforted as his hand slipped up her shirt. She lifted her arms as he slowly removed her shirt. She slipped off her skirt and pulled him closer by the drawstring of his pants.

Lucas looked at her longingly. He loved her. Every curve on her body. The way she perfectly filled out her silky black bra, the way her panties hugged her every curve. The way the room was completely dark but the moon shone intently on her face.

Silently he moved towards her and kissed down the back of her neck. She turned round and passionately kissed him on the mouth. He could feel her breasts against his chest. Her nipples, were growing harder and he could feel it.

"I've missed you" she whispered in his ear, running her gentle hands up his thighs, becoming ever closer to his increasingly large cock.

"You've missed me too by the feel of it," she teased, as she slipped her hands slightly inside his basketball shorts and pulled them down letting them fall to the floor.

He gently pushed her to the bed and worked his way into her lace shorts, pulling them down her legs and letting her kick them onto the floor. He began to kiss her, while she removed his boxers, his hands working their way over her breasts. He delicately removed her bra, and slid down to her breasts, kissing her nipples and gently biting the skin around them. She could feel her muscles tighten as juices ran down her thigh and onto her crisp white sheets. Feeling this on his thigh, he took it as a signal to move downwards. He gently caressed her clit with his tongue, sucking it and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. He could hear her moans and knew she was enjoying herself as she gently pulled his hair. He slowly used one finger to find her g-spot. As soon as he had touched it, she let out a loud squeal. A sign she wanted more. He knew she was about to cum so he gave her clit one last long suck and went back to passionately kissing her.

Feeling severely pissed off at how close she had been to coming, she decided to play him at his own game. She moved to the end of the bed and began to play with her clit. Slowly at first, inserting one finger into herself, letting her tight cunt get a good grip of it. She let him writhe as she let out long moans as she bought herself to climax, before moving up to his face, and letting him finish her off. As her cum ran down his face, she moved down to his penis, which by this time was no longer neatly sitting in his boxers, but had found a way around the tight elastic band around his toned stomach. She loved having him in her mouth. She could admire his gorgeous body. His six-pack. She had all the time in the world to grope his flawless arse. She slowly worked her way down from the head of his penis to his shaft, while at the same time, gently massaging his balls. She could hear him whimper as she gently bit the veins along his cock. After a while of bringing him to climax, she released him from her mouth and grabbed the base of his penis and gently slid her hands up the tip of his penis. She repeated this, tighter each time until she could begin to feel not just his penis shudder, but also his whole body. With one last stroke, she let him come over her chest.

Throwing the sheet on the floor so he could see her gorgeous body in all her pride and glory, he slowly pushed his throbbing cock into her wet pussy. He heard her whine and immediately began to penetrate. The sweat was dripping off her forehead. She rocked slowly with his body to try to bring them to orgasm at the same time. As she began to hear him moaning, it suddenly aroused her more than she thought possible. With a few last thrusts, he exploded into her, filling her with warm cum. With that she hugged him close and dug her nails into his back as she let out a loud moan.

She laid there relaxed on his bed. Her legs were open and her back was flat against the mattress. Lucas slowly climbed on top of Brooke. He placed his hands under her back as he began to enter her. Brooke quickly arched her back and let out a loud moan.

"Do you want me to stop" he asked softly

"No" she answered quickly between her pants

After a while, he collapsed beside her and turned her so she was spooning him. Brooke laid there; literally gasping for breath. She turned and looked at Lucas who was panting also.

They laid there for hours, intently resting in each other's arms; as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

_A few hours later_

Lucas turned as he heard his alarm clock go off. It was time for school. Brooke propped her head up slowly as she lightly placed her chest on Lucas and kissed him softly.

"Good morning" she whispered softly

"Good morning" he said with a smile

"I could stay here forever Lucas" she said as she rested her head on his chest

"I wish we could" he replied

"We should get ready for school" he said hesitantly as he slowly stood from his bed

"Lucas wait" she called as she stood out of the bed and clutched the sheet around her like a robe

"I love you" she said as she gave him a gentle kiss

"I love you too" he said softly


	31. All or Nothing?

_In Lucas' Driveway_

Peyton got out of her car confidently. She took a deep breath. She was going to do it. She was finally going to tell Lucas how she felt about him. Peyton heard footsteps and turned around to see Nathan approaching slowly with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey" Peyton said quickly

"Hi" Nathan replied quickly

"What are you doing here" she asked curiously

"I was tryin' to talk to Brooke before school, but she wasn't at home. So I was trying to see if Lucas knew where she was" he uttured quickly

"Oh okay" Peyton responded

Nathan looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I'm here to talk to Lucas" she said as she leaned against her car

Nathan looked at the ground as did Peyton. It was as if they were both avoiding what they came there to do.

"I guess we should go" Nathan replied hesitantly

"I guess" Peyton admitted with a sigh

Nathan walked hesitantly up the pathway. Peyton followed behind closely. He quickly opened the door. And to his surprise there was Brooke; barely covered by a bed sheet. She was kissing Lucas who was barely clothed in his boxers. It was very obvious they had just had sex.

"Brooke" Nathan exclaimed quickly in disgust

Brooke quickly pulled away from Lucas and clutched the sheet to cover herself

"Nathan" she exclaimed in a surprised tone

"Lucas" Peyton exclaimed quickly after in the same tone as Nathan

"Peyton" he said awkwardly

Nathan backed away out of the room with his hands up

"Nathan wait" Brooke yelled as she hopped along out onto the driveway, still clutching the sheet

"We have a son Brooke" Nathan said in a matter of fact tone

"I know Nathan" Brooke responded quickly

"No I don't think you do" he responded quickly

"A living, breathing, human being" he said angrily

"Tell me about I went through labor alone you know" Brooke responded angrily

"Do not throw that bs back in my face Brooke! You could've included me at any point and time, but _you _didn't. That was your choice and is completely irrelevant now" He answered angrily

"Nathan calm down" Lucas said calmly as he entered the driveway

"Stay the hell out of this Lucas" Nathan replied angrily

"Don't talk to him like that" Brooke interjected

"This is between me and you! You know whose name is on the birth certificate as father- mine" he concluded

"Don't talk to her like that" he responded

"Lucas" Peyton said loudly as she pulled him by the arm

"Let them handle it" she said softly

"Butt out Peyton" Brooke replied angrily

"Brooke you have got to make some decisions. Because me walking in on the mother of my child having sex with my brother is not my idea of fun" Nathan said angrily

"And I'm sorry you saw that-" she began

"Sorry I saw it not sorry you did it" he responded quickly

"We're juniors in high school and we have a baby. Whether we like it or not, it's time to grow up" he said calmly

"You're asking me to give up the rest of my life" she said softly

"Brooke, with all due respect, if you weren't ready for that you should have the abortion like we discussed" he said in a matter of fact tone

"If you're going to be with Lucas, then I want custody of Nathan" he responded slowly

"No!No! You cannot just make this an all or nothing decision. I'm in this too" Brooke replied angrily

"Are you Brooke? Because right now I'm not sure. It seems like you want to be a girlfriend more than a mother" Nathan replied

"If that's how it goes, it will be because you decided not me" he said softly

"I'll see you at school" he responded as he opened his car door and sat down

Brooke stood there; clutching the sheet, as a tear ran down her face.


	32. I Can't Blame You For That

"Brooke don't worry; he'll calm down" Lucas said in a comforting tone as he placed his hands on her shoulder

Brooke quickly lifted her hand and flicked his hand off of her shoulder

"I need to go" she said quickly as she clutched the sheet and ran back into the house

Lucas turned and followed her quickly into the house

"Brooke don't let him get in your head. He's just-" Lucas began to explain

"He's just right" Brooke said as she searched the room for her clothes

"Brooke he's not right he was just upset" Lucas argued

"You shouldn't feel bad about any of this" he continued

"Lucas" Brooke yelled in frustration as she zipped her pants

"I have a baby Lucas, im seventeen and I have a baby" she said in a matter of fact tone

"I know Brooke but" he began

"Just stop feeding me this bullshit Lucas" Brooke argued as she pulled her shirt over her head

"Bullshit" Lucas asked defensively

"Yes bullshit Lucas. Just stop feeding the same lie that you don't even believe yourself" She replied angrily

"Brooke what do you want from me" Lucas asked

Brooke sat on the edge of the bed and clutched her head in despair

"It doesn't matter what I want" she said softly

"What matters is that he is right. It's time for me to grow up and accept my responsibilities" she said reluctantly

"We need to be a family" she responded slowly

"Is that what you want" he asked as he sat on the bed next to her

"It doesn't matter what I want" she replied

"Bullshit" he said with a smile

Brooke smiled

"Growing up and accepting your responsibilities does not mean you have to give up what you want" Lucas replied

"Maybe in this case it does" she said as she grabbed her purse

"Brooke" he began

"I have a baby" she said as she cut him off

"I know-" he began again

"With your brother" she said as she cut him off again

Lucas opened his mouth but didn't say anything as a result of his last two attempts to interject his thoughts. He just looked at her contently

"Can you really see us having a future now that you know that" she asked as she stood

Lucas looked down at the floor . He took a deep sight and stared at Brooke with a sad look

"Exactly" she said

"And the worst part is" she began as she approached the doorway

"I can't blame you for that" she said softly as she looked at him quickly and walked out the door

_At Lunch_

Peyton sat and played with her food. She had a full plate and she had barely eaten but she felt very bloated. She had hoped this was something that would just blow over; but she had felt this way for the last couple of months.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Peyton"? Mouth asked

"I'm feeling full" she replied as she gently pushed her plate away from her

"Big breakfast" he asked in a concerned tone

Peyton shook her head no and held her stomach

"Something's not right" she whispered


	33. I've Missed Him

"Yes" Lucas said to Brooke as he plopped down at the lunch table next to her

"Yes what" Brooke asked in a confused tone

"Yes I can see us having a future together. Brooke I'm not trying to make you match up with my future I want my future to match up with you. Because the truth is I can't see myself with anyone else but you" he said quickly

Brooke opened her mouth to speak but Lucas stopped her by lightly placing his finger on her mouth

"You don't have to answer. I just wanted you to know. You've always been in my future Brooke. Take your time and figure things out; I'm not going anywhere" he said softly as he stood slowly walked away

Brooke smiled as she looked down at her plate. She glanced up to see Nathan passing by.

"Nathan" she called

Nathan kept walking, even though he heard the calls and knew exactly who there were coming from.

"Nathan" she called again; this time even louder

He reluctantly stopped walking and slowly turned around and walked over to her table.

He plopped down on the seat across the table from her; so that they were facing each other

"So I stop dating Lucas or you want custody of Nathan"? She asked rhetorically

Nathan looked at her blankly

"Nathan come on" Brooke pleaded

"You can't mean that" she said

"Brooke I'm just asking for you to tell me what you want" he said softly being careful to show no emotion in his voice

"I don't know" she said in a frustrated tone

"Then make up your mind" he replied quickly

"Because this balancing me and Lucas thing isn't working. And it's not fair; to either of us, or you" he replied

"Balancing you"? She asked in a confused tone

"I'm happy with Lucas" she said

"Then why did you kiss me" he asked confidently

Brooke looked down at her plate

"I want to see him" Nathan replied

"Then go see him" she replied

"Don't you think _we_ should go see _our_ son" he asked in an obvious tone

"_Eventually_ I think that would be a great idea" Brooke responded

"Brooke I can't wait for eventually" Nathan replied honestly

"Okay. I guess" she replied reluctantly

"Let's go Friday" he replied

"Friday, as in two days from now" she asked

Nathan shook his head

"Okay. I have missed him" she said sincerely

"Okay so Friday" he asked

Brooke shook her head quickly in agreement

_In Class_

"So this test is worth twenty percent of your grade; take it seriously" the teacher lectured

Peyton sat in the back of the class. She felt increasingly warm. She felt very bloated yet lightheaded. And she had to go to the bathroom again. She had been four times already today. What was wrong with her? She stood slowly

"Can I have a bathroom pass" she said quickly as she draped her arm over her stomach

The teacher grabbed a piece of paper off the desk

"Ms. Sawyer" she said aloud as she scanned the paper with her eyes

"It says you've been four times today" she said curiously

Laughter emerged from the classroom

"I really need to go" she said

"You can go in five minutes after class" the teacher said as she turned and returned to writing on the blackboard

Peyton took a step or two forward. She felt horrible. She took in one deep breath and collapsed on the floor

"Peyton" Haley called as she ran over to her

"She's not breathing and I don't feel a pulse" the teacher concluded as she went to call an ambulance

"Peyton" Haley called as she began to pump Peyton's chest

"Oh my God, Peyton" Haley called in despair


	34. Two Percent

Peyton slowly opened her eyes. She was not surprised to find herself attached to a hospital bed with wires and needles being poked into her. This surrounding was all too familiar since her car accident.

"Hello Ms. Sawyer" said a nurse

"Hi" Peyton replied sleepily

"How are you feeling" the nurse asked nicely

"What's wrong with me" she asked quickly

"We're awaiting some test results" she replied slowly

"Test for what" Peyton asked impatiently

"I'd rather not get you worked up until I am sure" the nurse said hesitantly

"Why would I get worked up" she asked quickly

"Do you have a parent or guardian I can discuss this with" the nurse asked

"No" Peyton replied

"There's no one-" the nurse began

"Look my dads out in the middle or the ocean and he's practically unreachable and my moms dead. It's just me, now will you please just tell me what's wrong" she begged

"Hospital rules say that I have to attempt to reach your father before I can tell you" she explained

"You won't reach him" she warned

"I have to try" she repeated as she slowly exited the room

_Outside after school_

"She just fainted. The school won't tell me where she is or how she is. And the teacher wouldn't let me leave class because I'm not related to her" Haley said in a panicked voice

"Did you try calling her" Lucas asked

"Her phone is off' she replied

Brooke immediately pulled out her cell phone.

"She just said her phone is off" Lucas repeated

"I'm calling information. I'm going to call every hospital in the town. She's has to be at one of them" Brooke replied quickly

"Good thinking" Haley replied

"I'll go find Jake" Lucas said as he began to walk away quickly

_At the hospital_

The nurse walked back into the room slowly

"If I didn't want information from you, now would be a great time to say I told you so" Peyton said with a smirk

"I have your test results" the nurse said in a sad tone of voice

Peyton's smile quickly faded

"I'm afraid it's not good news" the nurse replied

_Outside school_

"Thank you" Brooke said quickly as she hung up the phone

"She's at Evergreen" Brooke announced to Hailey

"Great I'll text the guys and we'll all just meet there" she said as she pulled out her cell phone

"Okay" Brooke replied as she headed toward her car

_At the hospital_

"Are you sure" Peyton asked softly

"Yes, and I'm very sorry" the doctor replied

"I'm only seventeen" she replied

"I know, it's a very rare occurrence for someone your age; but it is possible" the doctor explained

"How could something like this fall through the cracks? I come every year I get physicals. I exercise" she explained in a panic

"And sometimes even when someone does all of that this kind of thing is still possible" he continued

"It's not in most tests. Only two percent of women have this. But the two percent that are affected, usually don't know until it's too late"

Peyton rested her head in her hand.

"In your case, we think it has more to do with genetics" he said

"How long" Peyton asked hesitantly as tears streamed down her face

"I have never had a case that has been spreading as quickly as yours" he concluded

Peyton looked tearfully at the doctor

"At most a year" he replied softly

Peyton dropped her head and began weeping loudly

"I'm so sorry" he concluded

"There's no cure"? She asked through her tears

"We have yet to find one. There's nothing we can do" he replied

"My best advice is to enjoy the time you have left" he concluded as he walked out of the room

Peyton sank to her knees on the floor and covered her face with her hands.

"Why" she uttered softly through her tears

_On the way to the hospital_

"Hailey, are you and Jake stuck in traffic too"? Brooke asked in a frustrated tone as she honked her horn

"It's horrible, and there's some accident if you go the back way. I don't know any other way to get to the hospital" she said frustrated

"87th is bad too" Lucas concluded over the phone

"I'm stuck too" Nathan concluded

"Okay I'll call you guys back" Brooke said in frustration


	35. I'm Glad You're Okay

_In the parking lot of the hospital_

Peyton walked slowly to her car. With every step she took, she wondered how she was going to tell everyone; especially Brooke. Even though they had been arguing, she was still Peyton's best friend, and this news would break her.

Peyton slowly sat down in the front seat of her car. I don't want everyone treating me different, she thought as she started her car. Suddenly her cell phone rang, it was Lucas.

"Hello" she said as confidently as she could

"Are you okay"? He asked immediately

Peyton felt a lump in her throat. She took a long, deep swallow and uttered

"Yeah. I just hadn't eaten so I passed out" she lied convincingly

"You're sure?" He asked with a sigh of relief

"Yeah I'm fine. I stayed up real late studying, and then I didn't eat. The combination of the two just didn't work" She said with a laugh

"So you're feeling better" he asked again

"Yeah I'm fine" she lied again

"You don't need-" he began

"Lucas" she interrupted

"I'm fine. You can tell everyone else that too. I'm just tired" she said quickly

"Okay" he said finally

"Thanks" Peyton said quickly as she tried to hold back her tears

"No problem. Get some sleep" he said cautiously

"I will" Peyton said as she tilted her head back to stop the tears from flowing

She slowly hung up the phone and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

_In Brooke's bedroom_

Brooke was examining her closet. Each time she pulled something out to place it in her suitcase, she questioned her decision. Was this trip really a good idea?

"Where ya going"? Rachel asked as she popped her head into the room

"Away" Brooke replied quickly as she continued packing

"Where are we going"? She asked happily

"_We_ aren't going anywhere" Brooke said nastily

"Aww you don't want to go on a road trip with your big sis" She taunted

"Rachel" Brooke shouted in frustration

"Why are you here"? She asked plainly

"You've haven't been to Tree Hill to visit me since we were in eight grade. And since you've been here you're never at home, you come to school like once a week, and the only bonding we did, is when you told the entire class I have a kid" she continued angrily

"I have unfinished business in Tree Hill" she said cautiously

"I'm sure you do" Brooke responded as she continued examining her closet

"By the way whose the dad"? Rachel asked with a wink

"What"? Brooke asked in a confused tone

"Whose the dad, of your kid. You never told me" she replied

"There's reasons Rachel" Brooke responded

"Who is he" she asked

"I'm not telling you. You'd probably run an ad in the newspaper so the whole world could know" Brooke said with a laugh

"Don't be silly" Rachel said seriously

"TV commercials would be so much better" she said with a smile

"This is exactly why we never got along. You always loved embarrassing me" Brooke replied

"When have ever embarrassed you"? Rachel asked defensively

"You mean besides last week" Brooke replied quickly as she dropped a shirt in her suitcase

"I have never-" Rachel began

"Eighth grade" Brooke shot back

Rachel began laughing hysterically

Brooke rolled her eyes and continued packing

"Okay I'm sorry, but you have admit it was-" Rachel began explaining still laughing

"No" Brooke interjected

"Okay well looking back on it-" Rachel began again

"No" Brooke interjected again

"Well in a couple years it will seem" Rachel continued

"No" Brooke concluded

"Fine you want to bond? There's a frat party tonight. Get dressed" Rachel said

"Rachel I can't. I have school" Brooke responded in a matter of fact tone

"Since when did you become Ms. Honor Roll"? Rachel asked with a laugh

"I'm going out of town for a couple days tomorrow. Don't burn down my house" Brooke instructed as she zipped her suitcase

"Okay fine. I've got a date tomorrow and it just works out that we'll have the house to ourselves" Rachel said with a wink

"We'll in that case I'll go lock up my valuables" Brooke said with a smile

"Very funny" Rachel said sarcastically as she left the room

"I thought so" Brooke mimicked

Brooke felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a text message; from Peyton.

"_Thanks for checking up on me. I'm fine, just a little tired. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow"_

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. After a while she wrote back.

"_I'm glad you're okay"_


	36. It's A Small World

_At Nathan's House in the driveway_

"Where are you headed" Dan asked as he stepped onto the driveway in an impressive suit

"Going out of town Dad" he replied as he loaded his car

"Where are you going" Nathan asked as he examined his suit

"Meeting" Dan replied quickly

"With" Nathan asked

"Business meeting. Who are you going out of town with"? He asked

"Brooke" Nathan replied

"Who" Dan asked

"Nathan I know I don't know any of your friends. But you're seventeen years old did you really think you were just going to go out of town with a girl and not tell me"? He asked

"Dad the time to start parenting was about seventeen years ago. I'll be back in a week" he said as he started his car and drove off

_At Brooke's House_

Brooke walked into the bathroom to find Rachel. She had on a very tight fitting, yet classy red halter dress. She had on stiletto heels and dark red lipstick. She was putting on make-up.

"Huh" Brooke said as she rested her arm against the door of the bathroom

"What" Rachel asked

"Nothing its just a little different from the cheap, easy to remove stuff you usually wear" Brooke replied

"When are you leaving again"? Rachel asked

"So who's the lucky guy"? Brooke asked

"Who's the dad"? Rachel asked

"I'm not telling you" Brooke replied quickly

"Then all I will say is that my date tonight is with a very accomplished, mature, successful man" Rachel said as she checked herself out in the mirror

"Is this your unfinished business" Brooke asked

Just then the doorbell rang. Brooke hesitantly walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey" Nathan said

"Hey" Brooke replied

Nathan grabbed Brooke's bags and took them over to the car

"Is that everything"? Nathan asked as he shoved the last bag in the trunk of his car

"Yeah I think that's the last bag" Brooke replied

"Brooke" Rachel called as she walked out onto the driveway

"Is there any wine in this house" Rachel called as she approached

"Hi I'm Rachel" She said to Nathan as she walked up besides Brooke

"Hi Rachel, I'm Nathan" he replied

"There's booze in dad's cabinets" Brooke replied quickly

"Thanks" she replied as she turned and walked back into the house

"Who is she"? Nathan asked

"They tell me she's my sister, but I'm still waiting on the evidence" Brooke said as she sat in the front seat of the car

"Okay so. North Carolina to California. That's a long drive" Nathan said cautiously

"Nathan we can't start off the trip like that" Brooke said with a laugh

"You're right" he said with a smile

"So you ready" she asked

"Yeah" he replied as he started the car

"I can't wait to see him" Nathan said after a moment of silence

"Me too" Brooke replied

_At Brooke's House_

Rachel leant over and lit the last candle. Everything was perfect. She had strawberries, and wine, candles and chocolate, and even rose petals.

The doorbell rang

Rachel did her last prep of herself in the mirror and opened the door.

"Hey baby" she said

"You look great" he said

"Thank you" she said as she stepped back and invited him in

"Wow you've really outdone yourself" he said as he scanned the room

"Anything for you Dan" she said as she placed her hands around his neck and kissed him.

He placed his hands on her lower back and slowly slid them down to her butt.

"Baby slow down" she said as she pulled away

"We've got all night" she said with a smile

"So do you want a tour of the house or should we just go straight to the bedroom"? She asked

"You didn't even have to ask" Dan replied as he kissed her neck


	37. Nothing Like You

_In the car_

"You're insane" Brooke replied with a laugh

"_**I'm**_ insane"? Nathan replied with a laugh

"Yes you're crazy" Brooke replied

"I can't believe that you think Greenday is better than Fall Out Boy" she replied

"And I think you're insane if you think Fall Out Boy is better than Greenday" he replied

"You know what I think I have Fall Out Boy CD in my bag" Brooke said playfully

"You don't wanna go there" Nathan warned

"And why not" Brooke asked with a laugh

"Because I have every Greenday song ever made in my trunk" he replied

"Okay you win- for now" she said playfully

"Where are we"? Brooke asked

"Tennessee" Nathan replied

"Brooke I really do appreciate you taking the trip with me" Nathan said after a moment of silence

"I should've done it earlier. I'm glad you took the initiative" she said sincerely

"Even if you are a Greenday fan" she said with smile

Brooke's cell phone rang suddenly

"Hello" she said casually

"Brooke" said a female voice

"Mom"? She said in a shocked voice

"Should I call back at a more convenient time" she asked rhetorically

"No sorry I'm just surprised" Brooke said in a confused tone

"What's up"? she asked

"You're grandmother's dead" Ms. Davis said showing no emotion in her voice

"What"? She asked in a shocked tone

"Brooke do I really have to repeat that I have a meeting in ten minutes" she said impatiently

"When"? She asked

"I don't know. I haven't talked to that hag in years. Somebody called and said she croaked so I thought you'd like to know" she said impatiently, still

"Mom she's dead the least you could do is give her some respect" Brooke said in a disgusted tone

"Where is Nathan"? Brooke asked

"It's your kid yet I know where he is and you don't" Ms. Davis replied

"He's also your grandson" Brooke said in an obvious tone

"He's with your aunt at your grandmother's house. And she's already warned me she's not staying there with him forever" she replied quickly

"If you would have just had an abortion" Ms. Davis began

"Okay Mom please don't lecture me about that now." Brooke asked

"That woman wasted her life away taking care of a kid you should've aborted" she argued

"Shut the hell up" Brooke replied angrily

"You didn't even care if your grandson lived or died. Grandma was the _only _one who was there to help me make it work" Brooke replied angrily

"Where was the father during all this. Was he out fucking someone else" Ms. Davis asked

"The same place dad was when I was born" Brooke shot back

There was a slight silence on the phone

"See the one thing I did do was get pregnant as a teen like you. But Mom I will do everything in my power to make sure that I am never a mother a like you were to me" Brooke replied angrily

"I have a meeting" Ms. Davis replied

"Okay guess we'll do this again in like a year" Brooke said

There was a click on the phone. Brooke scoffed as she let the phone drop on her lap.

"Is everything okay" Nathan asked

"My grandmother who was taking care of Nathan, she died" Brooke replied slowly

"Brooke I am so sorry" Nathan replied sincerely

"Are you okay" he asked

"She was the only family I have that was willing to take Nathan" Brooke replied

After a literal moment of silence Brooke spoke.

"I'm going to have to bring him back to Tree Hill" she said as she looked at Nathan

_In Brooke's Bedroom_

Rachel laid her head against Dan's warm, bare chest. She clutched the sheet close to her body. Nothing was separating her from Dan. They lay there naked, content in each others arms.

"Dan, have you told her" Rachel asked, her head still laying on his chest

"The timing hasn't been right" he said as he caressed her arm

"Baby-" Rachel began

"Rachel, I'm going to tell her" he insisted

"When" she asked as she lifted her head

"It's been almost a year Dan" Rachel replied

"I know Rachel and I appreciate you being so patient but it's just not that simple" Dan replied

"You're still married Dan" Rachel pointed out as she sat herself up next to him

"I don't like having part of you. I don't like you having to lie to your wife for us to be together" Rachel pleaded as she sat herself up in the bed

"I love you" Rachel concluded

"I love you too but it's just not that simple" he replied

"Dan I know it's not simple but if you really love me you'll do this. I hate being the other woman" she replied

"And mostly I hate sharing you" she replied with a smile as she ran her hand down his chest

Dan sighed and looked down at her hand

"I'd like to think I'm not just some toy you're sleeping with on the side" Rachel said after a moment of silence

"You know that's not true" he replied

"Do I"? Rachel asked rhetorically as she stood and began getting dressed

"Rachel" Dan called

"You don't think I know how crazy this is"? Rachel asked

"I'm seventeen, you're forty two. When I met you I was sixteen. I know that I sound insane Dan; and I know that this is crazy" Rachel said in an obvious tone as she slipped on some jeans

"Rachel you know that I love you" Dan replied

"Then prove it" Rachel replied quickly as she hooked her bra

"Because all we've been doing faithfully since I met you was have sex. And that's been great, God has it been great, but Dan I'm not gonna stand on the sidelines forever" she said as she put on a shirt

"I'm not asking you too, just give me a little more time" Dan said softly

"How much time Dan? I came back to Tree Hill because _you_ said that you wanted us to move in together" Rachel replied this time a little louder

"And I still do" he replied as he stood

He walked over to her slowly and placed his hand under her chin and kissed her softly.

Rachel placed her arm around his neck and began to kiss him slowly


	38. To You and Everyone Else

_At Peyton's House_

Lucas knocked on the door cautiously. He wanted to give her enough time to get some rest, but she didn't sound okay over the phone.

The door crept open slowly. Lucas could see Peyton, but she stood behind the door and opened it just enough for him to come inside.

"Hey" he said as he crept in the door

"Hey" Peyton said softly

"How are you feeling" he asked as he examined her face for hints

"I'm feeling better" Peyton replied as she softly closed the door behind him

"I'll be right back" Peyton said softly as she headed slowly into the bathroom

"Okay" Lucas called as he walked up the stairs to Peyton's room. Lucas heard his phone ringing. He pulled it out slowly and to his surprise found out it was Brooke.

_In the bathroom_

Peyton clutched her stomach in pain and let out a quiet moan. The doctor had told her that abdominal pain was one of the symptoms.

_Upstairs_

He contemplated for a while but ultimately he pressed ignore and continued up the stairs to Peyton's room. Lucas wondered over to Peyton's bed. She was working on a new sketch, it wasn't finished. So far it was a picture of everyone, Jake, Hailey, Brooke, Nathan and himself. But on the other side was Peyton, it was as if she was walking away from everyone. And the words "goodbye" were sketched across the paper. The whole picture was very dark, and it looked as if the lead had been smeared by water, or was it tears?

Lucas dropped the picture at the sound of Peyton clearing her throat

He turned around to see Peyton leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed

"I was just-" Lucas began when he hear the ringtone in his pocket again

He impatiently pulled out his phone and saw that it was Brooke. He pressed ignore once again

"Peyton what's up with this"? He asked after a moment of silence

"It's nothing to worry about I just-" Peyton began

Lucas' phone rang again, cutting Peyton off from finishing

"Is that Brooke" Peyton asked

Lucas pulled out his phone in a frustrated way and turned it on vibrate

"Peyton" Lucas said angrily

"Just leave it alone Lucas" Peyton said softly as she walked over to her bed and picked up the picture

"Peyton something's wrong just tell me" Lucas pushed

"Lucas please" Peyton pleaded softly and calmly

"You didn't just faint from not eating did you"? Lucas asked loudly

"Get out" Peyton said angrily

"Peyton don't push me away" Lucas yelled

"I said get out"! Peyton yelled

_At Lucas' House a couple hours later_

Lucas hesitantly picked his phone up to call Brooke.

"Hello" Brooke said after a couple rings

_Brooke is outside alone, at a hotel in Tennessee_

"Hi" Lucas replied

"Hi. That's all you have to say"? Brooke asked in a disgusted tone

"Where the hell were you I called you like five times" Brooke said

"I was with Peyton Brooke" Lucas replied in a sad tone

"Peyton? Peyton? You ignored your girlfriends call's because you were with Peyton"? Brooke replied with a scoff

"She just got out of the hospital" Lucas answered

"She's fine" Brooke replied

"No she's not" Lucas argued

"Why are you so mad every time I see her" he asked

"I have my reasons Lucas" Brooke replied

"What's that supposed to mean" he asked

"Nothing" Brooke replied quickly

"Besides Brooke you do not want to go there" Lucas warned

"Why not Lucas" she asked

"Because you are on a week- long road trip with my brother who you had a baby with, and you're trying to justify getting mad at me for going to see our friend who just got out of the hospital"? He argued

"Lucas I have enough going on without listening to you bitch about something I can't change. If every time I get mad at you, you're going to throw this back in my face then we should just break up now." Brooke replied angrily as she hung up the phone

_Outside the Hotel in Tennessee_

Brooke dialed Peyton's number furiously

"Hello" Peyton responded

"Stay the hell away from Lucas" Brooke demanded

"Brooke-" Peyton began

"You probably planned this didn't you? You probably waited until I was away from Lucas just so that you could trick him into feeling sorry for you. You probably thought that this was your chance to get what you've had your eyes on forever" Brooke continued

"I have never thought that Brooke" Peyton argued angrily

"Save it Peyton. We are not friends, we're not even associates" Brooke replied angrily

"You are dead to me" Brooke replied after a moment of silence

"Well you know what, you won't have to worry about me much longer. Because soon I will literally be dead to you and everyone else" Peyton replied furiously

"I have cancer Brooke. The doctor's given me less than a year" Peyton replied furiously


	39. I Am But Are You?

"You are dead to me" Brooke replied after a moment of silence

The idea had plagued Peyton's mind several times. She debated seriously whether to tell Brooke she had cancer. Should she? She didn't want to do it out of anger; although she almost already had. And she wanted to tell her in person. Brooke had enough going on, and although she had the perfect opportunity for Brooke's demise, she wasn't sure that's what she wanted. In fact she was sure that wasn't what she wanted. The reality was; she was dying. And although she wanted to tell her friends; they all had enough going on. Enough drama; enough difficult decisions; enough pain. Her love for her friends had to overbear her love for herself. The opportunity was before her.

She stood there clutching the phone, with nothing but dead silence. After a long time contemplation and silence, she decided to speak, but not to tell her she had cancer.

"I expected that we had a line as friends. Brooke I have not crossed that line with Lucas" Peyton replied softly as she finally acted on her decision to keep her secret

'You're standing dangerously close" Brooke replied before she hung up the phone

Brooke leaned against the rail and placed her head in her hands

"Are you okay"Nathan asked as he walked out of the room slowly.

He walked over next to her and leaned his arms on the rail

"I had a fight with Lucas" she said as her head emerged from her hands

"You okay" Nathan replied

Brooke nodded her head slowly

"You want some chocolate or something" he asked

"Chocolate"? Brooke said with a laugh

"Isn't that what girls eat when their mad at us" he asked

"You never did have a clue" she said with a laugh

"I don't need chocolate. I got the moves" he said

"Right" Brooke said sarcastically

"Come on" he said as he walked down the stairs

"Where are we going"? Brooke asked

"We are going to have fun" he said as he opened the car door for Brooke

"Fun where" she asked curiously

"You'll see" he said with a smile

_At Jake's Apartment_

Haley sat on Jake's couch nervously. The last couple of times she had come over to his house she noticed a lot of past due bills. There were cut off notices, and late payment stamps abound. Since she was living with a relative she had hardly any expenses. So she had decided to give Jake her paycheck. Haley slowly picked up one of the bills.

"What are you doing" Jake asked as he emerged from the shower

"You scared me" Haley said as she turned to face him

"I was trying to surprise you. I want to help out with the bills" she said

Jake glanced at the bills on the inn table and walked over and scooped them all up. He walked back into his bedroom and dropped them on the floor

"Don't worry about those I'm just waiting to get my paycheck" Jake replied

"I thought you just got paid" she replied

Jake took a deep, loud sigh.

"I had to pay the daycare for Jenny and I was a little behind there so they took most of my check" he admitted

"Well Jake let me help. Use my paycheck to pay one of the bills" she suggested

"No Haley. Thank you but no" he replied

"Why not" she asked

"You've given up your whole life for me I'm not gonna ask for your money too" he replied with a small bit of resentment in his voice

"What are you talking about" she asked

"Haley just stop" he said angrily

"I haven't given up my life" she argued

"When was the last time we've gone out on a date? When is the last time I've bought you a present? Or you've even been able to go to an even at school"? He asked

"None of that matters if I'm with you" she replied

"I feel horrible. All day every day because I feel like I'm dumping Jenny on you" he said

"You didn't force me to come here" she replied

"You didn't have a baby as a teenager. I did" he replied angrily

"I know that Jake but I can still help you" she argued

"Your parents didn't even want you to come here" he said

"Screw what my parents think. They're wrong" she replied

"You had a good relationship with them before I came along" he replied

"You and I both know this isn't about my parents. And I doubt that its about bills either" she said

"Is this something you've been thinking about" ? she asked

"Let me ask you something Haley changing diapers, never being alone with me, never being able to just go out and have fun. Is this the life you want? Are you even sure you love me that much?" he asked

"I am. But it seems like you're not" she replied

Haley walked over and grabbed her jacket off the edge of the couch. She reached in her pocket and took out an envelope. She dropped it softly on the table.

"If you won't take it, use it for Jenny" she instructed as she slipped on her coat and walked softly out the door


	40. Do You Remember?

Nathan walked around hesitantly and opened the door for Brooke. He lightly grabbed her arm and guided her as he covered her eyes with his spare hand.

"Nathan come on where are we" she said with a laugh as she hobbled along

"You'll see" he whispered softly in her ear as he continued to guide her

"Nathan we've been driving for forever. Just tell me" she pleaded

"Hold on" he said patiently

He stopped suddenly. But he kept his hands over her eyes and his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Do you remember sophomore year. Our field to the mountains?" he hinted

"Yeah" Brooke said with a smile, her eyes still hidden

"And do you remember when we snuck out that first night"? He asked as he began to reminisce

"Yeah. I remember what we did too" she said with a small laugh

Nathan laughed still covering her eyes

"So do you remember that amazing view on top of that mountain we snuck up"? he asked

"I'll never forget it" she said

"Good. Then this should remind you" he said as he finally lifted his hands from her eyes

It was as if Brooke had opened her eyes too a new world. There she stood atop this mountain, with a spectacular view. A view that seemed, at least for a moment, to drown out her fight with Lucas, to drown out her feelings of sadness and worry. It seemed like all that mattered was she and Nathan.

"Oh my God" she exclaimed happily

"Do you like it" he asked

"It's even more beautiful than before" she exclaimed happily

Nathan smiled. It made him happy to see her happy.

After a moment of silence Nathan decided to speak.

"What did you and Luke argue about" he asked nonchalantly

"I don't even know, and I think I broke up with him" she said with a scoff

"You _think _you broke up with him"? He reiterated

"I mean I guess I did and I just haven't accepted it yet" she said as she attempted to enjoy

"You guess" he asked again as he walked toward her

"It's over okay what are you trying to do rub it-" she began in a frustrated tone

But she was cut off as Nathan pulled her by the lower back and kissed her. It was a slow passionate kiss that exemplified real love. Not a rushed teenage kiss that was superficial. After a while Nathan pulled away, only to have Brooke smile and kiss him back.

Outside Nathan's House

Rachel sat in the driveway in her car. She applied the last bit of makeup and did her final check as she primped in her mirror. She slowly got out of the car and walked confidently up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Dan answered the door slowly to see Rachel dressed in a skimpy tightly fitting outfit that barely covered her, and sexy four inch heels.

"Hey baby" she said as she walked in

"Uh Rachel now is not a good time" he said as he looked around the room

"Why not baby" she asked curiously

"Shhh" Dan said as he pulled her softly into a room in the back

"Dan what are you doing" she said as she finally wrestled free

"You should have called first" he whispered

"You haven't told her" she said angrily

"Not yet but-" Dan began

"Damn it Dan" Rachel yelled angrily as she began to storm off

"Rachel, do not cause a scene" he warned as he grabbed her arm

"You will get a broadway musical if you don't tell her" she warned

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to"? he asked

Rachel glared at him

"And it's not as easy as you think" he warned

"Well since it seems to be so difficult for you why don't I tell her" she said loudly

"Rachel don't" he warned in a voice that would make you shake

"Is she here" Rachel screamed loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear

She glared at Dan with a furious look

"Rachel stop it" he yelled

Rachel walked over and picked up a lamp and slammed it down on the ground

"Cuz' I'd really like to meet her" Rachel yelled as she picked up a vase and threw it against the wall

"Dan what the hell is going on" Deb asked as she flew down the stairs.

"Is that her" Rachel asked as she picked up some figurines and threw them against the wall

"Rachel" he screamed angrily as he walked over and grabbed her violently

"Oh you don't want me to meet her Dan. Don't you think you're wife should meet the woman you've been having an affair with for the past year" she screamed as she fought to get out of his grasp

"Shutup you little bitch" he screamed as he drug her toward the door

"I mean the sex was good but that was about it" she yelled as she kicked and squirmed as she was literally being dragged across the floor

"Dan what is she talking about" Deb asked

"He told me he loved me" she screamed to Deb as tears came flowing down her face as she continued to fight Dan

"He said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me" she screamed

Dan pushed violently onto the steps outside the front door

"Ugh" Rachel grunted as she hit the brick steps

"I'm pregnant you asshole" she yelled as she glared furiously at him

"Look you little bitch I never loved you and I sure as hell don't right now. I was only in it for the sex. No go home and clean yourself up before I call the police" he yelled angrily before he slammed the door

Rachel got up of the steps slowly. She stared and the door and began banging on it with all her strength

"I'm not going anywhere Dan Scott" she yelled

"I'm carrying your baby" she screamed as she banged even harder


	41. Can We Do That?

_Outside Jake's Apartment_

Haley walked down the stairs in a daze. She was sad, angry, and confused all at the same time. She looked up suddenly to see Lucas. She stopped on the step and looked at him blankly.

He looked at her questioningly

"Hey" he uttered finally

"Hi Lucas" she said as she resumed down the steps and walked past him

"Is Jake home" he asked as he turned around to face her

"He's there but it's probably not the best time" she mumbled

"What happened" he asked

"We just broke up" she said quickly in an impatient voice

"Oh Haley I'm sorry" he started

Haley shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She slowly turned and began to walk away.

"If it helps" he called out to get her attention

"Brooke just broke up with me" he admitted

Haley turned "I'm sorry" she said as she turned and began walking again

"Do you want to hang out"? Lucas asked

Haley looked at him questionably

"I mean as friends" he clarified

"Can we do that"? she asked as she walked toward him

"I don't see why not" he said with a laugh

"No I mean, do we know how to that"? she asked

"This is the most in depth conversation we've ever had. I came here expecting Jake's friends to be my friends. And I've won everyone over; except you" she explained

"Haley" he began

"I'm really not trying to be rude, but I've run out of ideas as to how to get you to like me" she concluded

"I already like you. I'm sorry but you just came into my life at a crazy time" he said

"Seriously lets hang out" he said with a smile

_At an Coffee Shop Downtown_

"I can't believe I never knew that you wrote poetry" Haley said in a surprised tone as she read some of Lucas' pieces

"It's not usually the first thing I tell a girl" he admitted with a laugh

"Why not? Poetry is beautiful; and you have a way with words Lucas" she said as she handed him back his stack of poems

"Well thank you" he said with a smile as he accepted the stack of papers

"But Tree Hill is full of authors and poets. It's just a hobby for me" he said as he sipped his coffee

"You should enter a contest, or submit one to a paper. You never know. You've got talent, share it" she said

"If only it was that simple" he said

"It is" she said with a smile

"What about you"? He asked with a smile

"What about me"? She asked

"What's your hidden talent"? he asked

"Promise you won't tell anyone" she warned

"Okay" he said after a short contemplation

"I sing- a little. And I wrote a song but it's stupid" she admitted

"Look at you. Givin' me a hard time and you write yourself. What's it called" he joked

"Halo" she admitted

Lucas glanced over to the sign which said, "Karaoke Night"

Haley noticed him staring and turned to look at the sign

"No" she said as she looked at him

"I can't I get nervous" she explained

"You do this, I'll submit a poem to Tree Hill Times" he bargained

"Isn't there something else I could do" she begged as she being pulled gently by Lucas onstage

"Ladies and Gentlemen for your listening pleasure I will like to present Haley James singing her original piece, "Halo" Lucas said as he skipped off the stage

Haley reluctantly grabbed the microphone. "Two poems Lucas" she said softly through the microphone

Lucas nodded his head in agreement

"Okay um I guess I'm singing with out music" she said nervously

"I never promised you a ray of light" she began to sing

Lucas was amazed. By her writing ability, her voice, and her beauty. Her song told a story; a story everyone could understand and relate to at some point. The words painted a picture that was so clear it was scary. Her beautiful voice carried you away to a place where for a moment, your problems never existed. And her beauty was incontrovertible. The way her hair framed her face, the way she filled out her dress, and the way her smile lit up a room. It was all perfect.

"One thing is clear" she continued

There was something about Lucas. She couldn't identify it, but he was different from anyone she had ever liked before. He was real and honest, cute and smart, and he listened to what she had to say. He was so talented yet so humble. And even though they weren't dating he had a way of making her feel like a Queen.

"I always said that I would make mistakes" she continued

Lucas looked around. The entire crowd was enjoying her song. He was happy to see her being happy.

'Oh, oh I just wanna love you" she concluded

The entire shop roared in applause. Haley smiled and quickly retreated from the stage. She didn't like too much attention on her.

"You were great" he said as he hugged her

"Thank you, for making me do that" she said with a smile

A man walked over to Haley

"Quite an impressive song Ms. James" he said as he shook her hand

"Thank you" she replied

"I have a feeling we'll be hearing that name a lot" he said as he handed her his card

Haley took it slowly. She read it and saw that he owned a record label. She looked up to thank him but he had already left.

"He's owns a record label" she announced to Lucas

"That's great Haley" he said happily

"Guys we'll be closing up shop in five minutes" a man announced

"I guess I should go" she said in a disappointed tone

"I'll give you a ride" he offered


	42. Convince Me Or Yourself

Lucas slowly crept into the parking lot. He didn't want to make it to obvious that he didn't want Haley to leave. They'd had amazing conversation all night about everything from little things like favorite movies to huge things like their own biggest goals and aspirations. He felt like he had a new best friend after only one night. But there was still a little part of him that wanted more with Haley. He didn't know if this was because he was lonely or if it was because he really cared for her as more than a friend. He loved Brooke, but he wasn't sure how long he could continue this masquerade of not knowing that she lied to him to be with Nathan. He felt torn. He felt hurt. He felt underappreciated, yet he still loved her wholeheartedly.

Haley sat in the front seat reluctantly. She wished the night wasn't over yet. Lucas had a special way of taking her away from her problems. She hadn't thought about Jake since the night began. Part of her was happy about that so she couldn't sulk about their argument. But another part of her felt guilty.

Lucas slowly pulled into the parking spot.

"I had fun" he said as he put the car in park

"Me too" Haley said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and looked at him contently

Lucas stared into her eyes longingly; never breaking his gaze

He leaned in slightly and stopped centimeters away from her lips. Haley could feel his breath on her face. Should she move? Should she stay? Should she want to stay? Did she want to stay? She stood there frozen awkwardly and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came. There they sat, each one dealing with their own questions, frozen in fear. They both knew what they wanted, but were afraid to take the next step.

Finally, Haley snapped her head back quickly and opened the car door; while muttering "I have to go"

Lucas collapsed disappointedly back into his seat and put his face in his hands

Haley stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him

"I guess its for the best right" she said

Lucas nodded with a smile

"See you later" Haley said awkwardly with a wave

Haley began quickly up the steps to her apartment and began to pull out her keys. She arrived at her door and saw Jake holding Jenny in front of her door.

Haley looked sadly at Jake.

"I called you" he began

"Yeah I cut off my phone" she responded

"Where were you"? He asked

"I needed to clear my head" she said as she walked over and put her key in the lock

"So Lucas helped you clear your head"? He asked blankly

"We had coffee" Haley said in a tired tone

"So coffee with my best friend clears your head. Well that makes sense" Jake said sarcastically

"Who did you want me to go to Jake" she asked rhetorically

"You made it crystal clear that I couldn't go to you so I went to Lucas" she explained as she took off her coat

"You couldn't find anyone else besides Lucas" he asked

"What is your problem?" She asked in an annoyed tone

"He likes you Haley you know that" he said angrily

"So what you don't trust me"? She asked rhetorically

"Well I guess you answered that question since your waiting on me at my apartment and spying on me" she replied angrily at she dropped her purse

"Haley you don't understand why I don't want you around Lucas. We are best friends but there are certain trust things that still aren't patched up" he responded

"You mean Brooke" she said as she cut him off

"How did you know" he asked angrily

"He told me" She responded as she crossed her arms

"Maybe he's not as bad as you think" she said with an eyeroll

"Maybe you like him too" he shot back

"Jake I moved to Tree Hill for you. I moved in with a sister who I hate , for you. I switched schools and basically flipped off my parents for you. Because I love you" she said plainly

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself" he asked as he bounced Jenny

Haley stared at him sadly

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said disappointedly as he walked slowly out the door


End file.
